10 Fatal Days
by YaoiLove101
Summary: The third and final chapter of the adventurous and romantic trilogy that all started with The Prince Of Japan! Rated M for a lot of violence, mentions of death, and mature contact!
1. The Date

GX - GX

It had been 12 years since everyone had gone to the U.S and got rid of Farrah and Bush. Bastion and Jaden's twins were now almost 12 years old, their names were Tina and Zach.

Tina looked a lot like Jaden except she had Bastion's tone of skin. She had medium length hair that was light brown on top with dark brown on the bottom; just like Jaden's. And she had Jaden's big, bright, brown eyes. She has Jaden's looks, but **most** of her personality, she got from Bastion.

Zach was almost exactly like Bastion, except for one **little** thing, he had **Jaden's** personality.

So, if you look at it closely, they each have a piece of both.

Now, this story begins the day before Tina and Zach's birthday.

Bastion, Jaden, Tina, Zach, and Victoria were in their backyard having a snowball fight. Since Bastion had secured his place as King a few years back, he had **much** more time to spend with his husband, sister, and kids.

Then, all of a sudden, Tara came up the driveway.

"Guys! I got a great idea!" She said, and slipped on some ice and fell flat on her back. When she sat up, she got a snowball thrown in her face, compliments of Zach. Tara went up to Zach, and gave him a noogie on the head to pay him back. "Now... like I was saying... I planned out a private dinner for everybody at my 5 star resturant to celebrate Tina and Zach's 12th birthday. What do you think?"

"Sounds good." Bastion said.

"Yeah, we'll be there!" Jaden added.

"Cool." Tara said, then began to walk away, but Bastion grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him and Jaden.

"By the way... are we still going to your resturant for dinner just for **us** tonight?" Bastion whispered.

"Yes. If you guys wanna be there." Tara whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"Oh, Tina hates it when we go out without them." Bastion said.

"Oh." Tara said. "Well, if that's all then I'm gonna go to the Truesdale's house and play a trick on Zane."

"Why? Because of Syrus again?" Jaden asked. "You guys have been fighting over Sy for 12 years now, don't you think it's time you gave it up?"

"Never!" Tara said, then laughed evilly and ran off.

"Creepy." Bastion and Jaden said at the same time.

-- That night --

Bastion and Jaden went into Tina and Zach's room to see them on the computer looking at some anime sites. (Lol!) Jaden and Bastion were both looking nice, because they were going to a 5 star resturant after all.

"Wow! You two look nice. Where are you going?" Zach asked.

"Where going on a date tonight?" Bastion said.

"And we're not going with you?" Tina asked, she hates it when they go somewhere without them.

"Well... this date is just for us. We'll be back." Bastion said, and Tina crossed her arms over her chest.

"When?"

"In a few hours." Bastion answered, and Tina turned her chair around so that she wasn't looking at them. "Come on, Tina. Don't be like this. I won't be able to enjoy myself if I know that my daughter is mad at me." He said, but Tina continued to not look at him. Then an idea came to Bastion and he turned her chair back around and began to tickle her.

"Ahh! Daddy! Don't!" Tina said as she started laughing. "That tickles! Please... daddy, stop!" She said. "Alright, alright. I forgive you." She said, so Bastion stopped and kissed her on the forehead.

"But you and Daddy Jaden owe me fifty bucks each." She said as she got out of her chair and went to her Play Station 3. Bastion's jaw dropped at the comment. (a.n. With Tina and Zach having two dads, they say "Daddy" and then their name.)

"Who ever said **that**?" Bastion asked.

"**I** did." She said as she started to play Guitar Hero 3.

Bastion just sighed and went up to Zach to also kiss him on the forehead.

"We'll be back soon, munchkin." Bastion said as he gently messed up Zach's hair, then let Jaden say goodbye to Tina and Zack before they both left for their date.

-- At Tara's resturant with Jaden and Bastion --

At Tara's resturant, called Tara's, (go figure) Jaden and Bastion were sitting at the table talking, waiting for their food, when the subject of Farrah came up.

"Hey Bastion?"

"Yes, Jaden?"

"I have to ask you a question."

"Yes? What is it, my love?" Bastion asked as he grasped Jaden's hand.

"Did you ever love Farrah?"

"Aw, Jaden. Not **this** again." Bastion said. "We have this talk every year around this time."

"No, we don't." Jaden said, but Bastion was saying it with him. "No, really. We don't." He said, but Bastion was saying the same thing again.

"Wanna continue with this duet? I know **all** the words."

"Okay, okay. So... maybe we **do**, but I want to know."

"No. I **never** loved Farrah."

"So, are you-" Jaden started, but Bastion pressed a finger to his lover's lips to silence him.

"Yes. I'm **happy** that she's gone." Bastion said with a smile, then pressed a kiss to Jaden's lips from across the table, only to hear someone clear their throught. They both stopped kissing and looked to see Tara.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I didn't know how long that might of gone on for. And since your food is ready-" Tara began, but was cut off when Bastion said something.

"No, no. It's quite alright, Tara." replied Bastion.

Tara smiled and set the food before them, which was, quite ironically, the food they had been served at in the White House; skillet steak with auju sauce.

"Now, Tara, it's not poisoned this time, right?" Bastion joked, and Jaden giggled.

"Nope." Tara said with a laugh. "Not poisoned, though I **did** add something special for you two lovebirds." Tara replied, grinning slyly; Bastion and Jaden both knew that it meant trouble.

"Tara... what do you mean by "**special**"?" Jaden asked, warily.

"Oh, nothing. Just a new ingredient I used to make it sweeter for the two sweethearts. You'll thank me tomorrow... **trust** me." Tara explained, winking. Before they could ask what she'd meant, she walked away, back into the kitchen, to leave them to their meal.

-- Back at the palece in Jaden and Bastion's room --

Jaden and Bastion were in their bedroom, having gotten back from their date about fifteen minutes ago. Jaden was sitting on the bed, looking at a magazine, wearing an orange tanktop and red boxers. Bastion was in the bathroom connected to the room, brushing his teeth, wearing a yellow t-shirt with black boxers.

"...Hey Bastion-baby?" Jaden called, suddenly.

"Yes, Jaden?" Bastion replied after rinsing and coming back into the room.

"You think maybe... we could have a fling tonight? I mean, you know, since we'll have to deal with the kids tomorrow and all..." Jaden explained, hopefully. He smiled when Bastion crawled into bed beside him, and kissed his neck in the perfect spot.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. After that meal, I'm feeling quite into it myself..." Bastion whispered. His lips were centimeters from Jaden's ear as he spoke, the warm breath emanating from his mouth caused Jaden to shudder. Bastion then nipped at his husband's ear, causing Jaden to give a quiet moan of pleasure. "You like that?" Bastion whispered, sexily.

"Yes... take me, Bastion!" Jaden gasped. The two locked lips in a passionate kiss for a moment, then Bastion broke off to send a chain of kisses up the boy's neck. This caused Jaden to moan again, and didn't struggle as Bastion slipped off both of their shirts. "Oh, Bastion... Bastion-baby!" Jaden panted out heavily. He collapsed into Bastion's arms, allowing his lover to stroke his back while he tugged at the rim of the black boxers with his teeth.

"Have it your way." Bastion stated.

Within seconds, they were both completely naked, holding each other under the covers and panting the other's name.

A couple hours later, it was over, and the two lovers lay on their mishappen bed, still holding each other tightly. They were near exhaustion from their little fling, which had turned into an all-out display of erotics.

"Bastion..." Jaden sighed, eyes half-closed.

"Yes, my Jaden?" Bastion replied, just as tired as his lover.

"I don't know **what** was in that sauce. But whatever it was, it made this night **amazing**!"

"Yes. We really **should** thank Tara. Sometimes, I think she's too clever for her own good..." Bastion replied with a yawn, and Jaden giggled at his lover's poor attempt at a joke.

After that, they soon fell into a peaceful sleep, Jaden having decided to use his husband's chest as a pillow.

GX - GX

Well... what did you think? Did it rock, or **what**?!


	2. The Curse

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

Jaden woke up first and found himself being pressed up against Bastion's chest and he sighed happily before nuzzling himself even more into his lover.

Bastion woke up a minute later and they looked at each other.

"Good morning, my Bastion-baby." Jaden said, and Bastion chuckled.

"Good morning to you too, my Jaden." Bastion replied before kissing Jaden's neck, lightly, causing the bruenette to moan, happily. "You like **that**, don't you?"

"Yep." Jaden said, then kissed Bastion, passionately. "Oh, you know what I just remembered?" Jaden asked when they broke away.

"What?"

"It's the twins birthday today."

"Oh yeah. That's right." Bastion said. "We should probably get up then."

"Yeah..." Jaden said, sad about being torn away from his morning cuddling so early. But, they both pulled away anyway, got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to see Victoria waiting for them. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Actually yes." Victoria answered. "There's a new boy here who wants to start working as one of the servents. And he wants to see you **right** away."

"Well then... lets see him." Bastion said.

"Of course. I'll go get him." Victoria said, then ran off and came back a couple minutes later with a small boy who looked about 15 years old.

The boy had brownish skin, raven colored hair, and bright icy blue eyes.

"What's **your** name?" Jaden asked as he kneeled down to look the small boy in the eyes.

"W-William Turner." He said, sounding a little scared. (a.n. Sadly though... he's not a pirate and I'm just borrowing the name.)

"There's no need to be scared of anyone here, William." Victoria said as she comfortingly placed her hand on his shoulder. "**Especially** Jaden. He may **look** scary, but he's not at all."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Jaden said, sweatdropping, then looked back at Will. "So... where are you from, William?"

"Please... call me Will. And I'm orignally from Egypt."

"Really?" Victoria said with a smile.

"Yes."

"Will... **why** do you want to become a servent?" Bastion asked.

"It's not like I'm **not** used to work. Back in Egypt work was **least** uncommon."

"You said you were **orignally** from Egypt, right?"

"Yes."

"So, where did you come from to get here?"

"From the United States. Bush hired me to use as a slave. I came to America by his people. They came into our villiage and killed everyone except for me and every boy my age. That was when I had just turned 2 years old. I was his slave for about a year before he was killed. I never found out **who** killed him though." Will said, causing Jaden, Bastion, and Victoria all to laugh, nervously.

"So... you want to work here as a servent?" Bastion asked.

"Yes."

"Well... if that's the case your in... we'd be **happy** to have you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Bastion said with a nod. "Victoria?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind showing Will to his room and help him get settled?"

"Of course not." Victoria said with a smile and took Will's hand to bring him upstairs into his new room. _'I'm so glad that Bastion and Jaden are such kind-hearted people. I'm so lucky to have them as my brother and brother-in-law.'_ Victoria thought, the smile on her face never leaving.

-- Later that day --

Will was in the ballroom, scrubbing the floors. Jaden and Bastion said that they didn't want him working on his first day, but he had insisted that he must.

Then, Zach came into the room.

"Oh, sorry." Zach said.

"No, that's alright." Will insisted. "I was long done with that part and it was gonna become dirty again **sometime**, right?" He said with a smile.

"I... guess." Zach said, still feeling a little sorry, and walked over to Will. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm Will. Will Turner."

"Oh, yeah. The new boy."

"Yes."

"Well... it's nice to meet you." Zach said as he kneeled down next to Will.

"It's nice to meet you too... um..."

"Prince Zachary, but you can call me Zach."

"Zach. Hm? That's a nice name."

"Thanks. My Daddy Bastion named me that."

"Well... nice to meet you." Will said with a smile as he stuck his hand out for Zach to shake.

Zach was a little iffy about shaking Will's hand because deep down, he knew that he took after his Dads. He **knew** he liked guys. The only other people who knew that were Tina and Victoria. But, dispite the fact that his mind was screaming "no" he shook Will's hand anyway. He immediately regretted it though because right when there hands touched, he felt a spark. So, he shook it quickly and let go.

"Nice to meet you too... again." Zach said as he looked away, trying to hide the bright blush on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Oh, alright then. Um... so, I heard it was your birthday today, right?" Will asked.

"Oh... yeah. Me and my sister's, anyway. We're having our party at a restuarant and..." Zach explained, glancing back at Will. Should he invite him to the party? Would his parents get mad if he did? Luckily, he didn't have to answer those questions, because a new voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Zach! Come on, we have to go!" Tina called. She was standing in the doorway, waving at him and beckoning him to follow her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the party. Coming!" Zach called back. At his reply, Tina turned and ran off, and he knew that he should probably get moving too.

"I guess you have to go now..." Will said, sounding almost a little depressed.

"Uh... yeah. It was nice meeting you... Will. Bye." Zach replied, trying to conceal his blush. He stood and quickly left the room, hurrying after his sister and trying to force down the redness on his face.

Tina was waiting out in front of the palece waiting for her four minute younger brother when he came up to her, his blush still not completely gone yet.

"Bro, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because your face is all red." She said, then smirked. "Do you like that new boy, or something?"

"No!" He yelled, then ran towards the limo they would be taking to the restuarant, just so he could get away from Tina.

Ever since she had found out that he was gay, she would pick on him about every boy he talked to. It's not that she had any problems with her brother being gay, it's just that she thought it was fun to pick on him. But this time was different. She felt really sorry for doing it this time.

_'Maybe I should stop teasing him.'_ She thought, sadly before following her brother.

-- At Tara's --

Jaden, Bastion, Victoria, Tina, and Zach arrived at the restuarant and went inside.

The whole resturant was decorated blue and pink. (Get it? Blue and pink... boy and girl... never mind.) And a lot of the tables had been moved to form one table in the center, and each seat was labled to tell who would sit where.

Then they saw all of Tina and and Zach's friends, who are basically all of Jaden's and Bastion's friends children.

Like Isis, who's the daughter of Aster and Satorious, who basically looks and acts a lot like Aster.

Then, there's Jamie who's the son of Jesse and Hassleberry. He's basically Hassleberry's double. (Like father, like son.)

And finally, there's Nicole, who's the daughter of Amanda and Ryou. (Yes, I'm in this story!)

So, Tina and Zach went right up to greeted their friends with welcoming hellos.

And with that, the party started.

After they ordered and before the food actually came, Bastion said he needed to go to the bathroom, and for some reason, took Jaden with him.

-- Inside the bathroom with Jaden and Bastion --

"Why did you take me with you?" Jaden asked as they entered the bathroom.

"I just want a little privacy for us, alright?" Bastion said, then kissed Jaden, forcefully. Soon, Bastion broke the kiss and started kissing Jaden's neck.

"Bastion! Where in public! And we're supposed to be out there with our kids." Jaden said. (Yeesh... and **Jaden's** usually the one who can't resist.)

"Victoria can watch them for a little bit."

"That's **not** why I'm saying that."

"Then why **are** you saying it?"

"Because we need to get back out there to enjoy our kids birthday instead of enjoying each **other** during it." Jaden said, and Bastion sighed.

"I know. I just **had** to hold you again." Bastion said, and Jaden giggled.

"You can do that when we get home." Jaden whispered, and kissed Bastion deeply before they went back out.

-- During dinner --

Everyone was sitting at the table, talking, when all of a sudden Zane tapped his glass and everyone looked at him.

"Guys... there's something that Sy and I need to tell you." Zane annonced.

"Now?" Syrus asked.

"Well, what better time?" Zane asked back. _'Since Tara's in the room and everything.'_ Zane thought.

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"Well... Zane and I... are having a baby." Syrus said, everyone cheered, and Jaden gave Syrus a hug.

"Congrats, buddy!"

"What?!" Tara yelled, and everything went dead silent.

"Like it or not, Tara, but Syrus is pregnant with **my** child." Zane said, with an "in-your-face" tone.

Tara's eye was twitching rather violently, and she seemed to be absent-mindedly reaching for her knife.

Noticing this, Bastion grabbed her wrist and patted her hand in a comforting way. "Now, Tara, calm down. You knew that you could never really be with Syru-" Bastion began, quietly.

"_**Well it's about time**_! Geez! I thought you two would **never** do it!" Tara yelled, rolling her eyes.

"_**What**_?!" Everyone gasped, shocked.

"What? Oh, **please** don't tell me you thought that I was still crushing on Syrus," Tara said in an exasperated tone. After seeing everyone at the table nod, she rolled her eyes once more and gave a slight laugh. "No, I've moved on. I did quite a while ago, actually. In fact, I happen to have a boyfriend," Tara explained, grinning. Luckily, everyone was far too busy choking on their drink or gaping at her to notice the glance she sent at Chazz.

"But... then why were you constantly bugging us?" Syrus asked, blinking, quite confused.

"I was **trying** to toughen the two of you up. I mean, _**Come on**_! I wanted you to be taken already so that I wouldn't be tempted to crush on you again..." Tara replied, frowning.

-- With Bush and Farrah a little later on --

"So..." Farrah turned away from the viewing globe; turning away from a scene of little Zach and Tina Misawa about to blow out their candles. "Do we have a deal here, Death?"

Said person's name raised their head to in revealing two, glowing orbs. "Indeed we do. You and Bush become alive once again and soon... I become ruler of both Hell... **and** Heaven."

Farrah grinned, an insane look glowing in her orbs. "Exactly. But," She broke off sharply with a strict face, "Without me distracting those Angel guards at the golden gates up there, those demons would have never been able to get in..." She said as she slowly walked towards the darker side of the room, a triumph smirk of pride upon her face. "...And you wouldn't be this close to owning both thrones to the ground and the sky."

In the darkness, the two gold eyes narrowed. "Your **point**?"

She glared. "My point is... you snake-headed idiot, is without me, you wouldn't be this close to where you stand now. If I just become human again, I deserve something a little extra."

There were no words spoken; not even Bush who stood near the ledge looking out over the deadly hills of Hell, had nothing to say.

It wasn't until finally Death had opened his eyes that he spoken. "And that something would be?"

Farrah straightened her poster, content to hear some agreement. "When we become human, we not only have the powers that no human possible could hold... but for this "Abra cadabra" trick to work, we cannot be seen, therefore... making us seem innocent." She chuckled lightly at the word "innocent".

Bush looked up at this, taking interest.

"...The moment those little brats blow out the candles, we become haman once again. When we place that curse, the moment we disappear into invisibility, our work truly begins."

Death didn't even blink. "Done."

Farrah smirked. She was loving this; and if this was good, wait until she became Queen of not only Japan... but the whole world. "Excellent."

Though you couldn't see through the darkness, you could hear the exit Death took out of the room; leaving a dead President and bitchy villain to themselves.

Bush spoke for the first time since they entered this room. "Why become invisible? And where did this "curse" ordeal come from? What the hell?! I thought we were just making a deal that we return to life, kill them all in a flash, and I go being President while you become Queen!"

Farrah only laughed, but it held darkness to it. "No... we won't just simply "kill" them on the spot... not just yet. I'm going to make them regret they messed with me. I am going to have them slowly and **painfully** regret it."

Bush still didn't look satisfied. "Hello! Invisible? Curse?! Where is all this coming from?"

"Oh shut it!" Farrah waved her hand at him. "For being invisible, this will make it where that everything we did wrong... will look as if we did nothing at all."

Bush furrowed his eyebrows. Farrah groaned irritated, "As in when we injure or hurt them, no one will have seen us doing it. For the moment we curse them, we become invisible. It'll look like as if we were innocent the whole time!"

"Except for when we curse them! **They'll**see us!" Bush commented.

Farrah snorted, "Who cares? They'll be killed anyways, like they can do anything about it. This curse ensures that their death shall come, and it shall come in 10 days. Giving me long enough to not only enjoy bringing their early pain... but to change the mind of a King." She slowly walked over to the viewing globe, looking down at the vision of two pre-teens waiting for the candles to be lit. "When the time is right, I'll show myself to **King Bastion**and have a little "chat" with him. If I can get that Misawa to come to an agreement with me, I shall release the curse from everyone..." She paused.

"But... if this curse is released, I become Queen. King Bastie is in my bed. That little, pathetic boy, Jaden, becomes my slave. Those two brats shall be my servants and all their little friends will be scrubbing the palace floors."

Bush blinked, "And if he **doesn't** agree?"

She looked back.

"They die."

-- With Death --

Deep within the depths of hell, Death stood bending over the table to prepare to sign Farrah and Bush's agreement form.

He dipped the claw into the blood ink, preparing to sign the form.

_...I, Reaper of Death, sign this form in blood ink in agreement to have both Farrah_ _and George Bush to be released from the ground of Hell and gain new bodies. They shall become human from the moment Princess Tina Misawa and Prince Zach Misawa blow out the candles upon their birthday. When the curse upon the Misawa's is placed, invisibility shall be granted as well._

_If not lifted by the caster, the curse upon the Misawa's will not only bring havoc upon them, but will kill and vanish them from Earth in 10 days..._

-- With everyone else --

"...Happy birthday to you!" The group all came to a finish from their song.

Zach and Tina looked at each other, smiling broadly, before nodding their heads at each other and leaning over to blow hard out the candles. In one breath from both twins, all candles were blown out with a wish in their heads.

Jaden clapped, hugging his children from behind. "Your now officially thirteen!"

The two laughed. But it was cut short when the lights in the reserved party room suddenly went out with a spark, bringing a yelp out of the girls.

"...Well, that was unexpected," Bastion mumbled. "Ok, it's probably just a small power surge." He said this calmly as he felt around the room for his husband.

He grasped success as well as the arm of Jaden. "You okay?"

Even if he couldn't see it, Jaden nodded. "Yeah."

Tara turned to go and find the switch to the generator, but stopped as well as everyone else when a small amount of light filled half the room. But what was suprising about it, was it didn't come from any ordinary electrical object.

But the candles upon the birthday cake.

They now were relit even though seconds ago, in front of everyone's very eyes, they've been blown out by the two twins.

Zach whispered, "I know birthdays are magical... but not **this** magical."

_"Wow, guess these two weren't as smart as I thought; which isn't much at all..."_

Bastion gasped; he knew that voice from anywhere.

Smoke began to twirl and lift out of the flame of the candles until enough had gathered together seperately in two different spots.

It wasn't long until the two forms of Farrah and Bush stood in front of the King and "Queen" as well as their children.

Jaden gasped at seeing Farrah again. He immediately pushed Tina and Zach behind him.

"You're supposed to be **_dead_**!" Bastion seethed. Farrah smiled sweetly, only angering the King more.

"Aww...didn't you miss me, Bastie?"

Jaden glared. "Don't call him that, you witch!"

Farrah grinned at this. "I wouldn't say "witch" exactly... more like human again."

Everyone's eyes widened, all thinking the same thing.

But Tina was the first to speak it. **_"Human again_**?!**_"_** She yelled, taking a step forward.

Jaden pushed her behind him, wishing for Farrah not to see them.

But she did. She knew they were there the whole time. She could sense it with her individual powers of her new form. "That's right, Princess." She smirked.

It was then that her face began to take a look of insanity. She grinned insanely with a crazed look glowing at her eyes. "I'm here for a reason... and for one reason only. To bring the death of King Bastion and "Queen" Jaden." Her gaze shifted first to Jaden.

Brown eyes snapped wide open in fear.

Bastion glared darkly at her. He instantly stepped in front of his frightened husband in protection.

"You won't touch him." His voice dripped anger.

She laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt him... without your children there to join him of course."

Bastion growled, "Touch **any** of them and you die!"

"You can't kill me, honey." Farrah grinned.

Bastion froze, looking over his position. He **couldn't** touch her... her powers rose high above his own. He couldn't do anything.

Farrah grinned, loving the look of Bastion's face. She laughed, each cackle growing stronger. At the same moment, black orbs began to appear around both her hands as well as Bush's. "Finally, you will regret that you ever messed with me. I will bring you pain and suffering in the end..."

The two "villians" rose their hands to cast the curse. "...But, until then... enjoy these last few moments alive with each other, but I asure you, it won't be pleasurable for beginning, middle... and the very end."

Bush and Farrah's hands were now place out in front of them as the black orbs covering them indictated the curse. Everyone watched with fear, too frozen in the spot to do anything.

Bastion continued to glare at the two with such passion as Jaden and his children were standing behind them in great shock. Bastion opened both arms to protect his family.

"Welcome to my world, Bastion. 'Cause soon... I'll be ruling it." Farrah whispered.

Without a moment to think, the black orbs lashed out and covered the Misawa's even while Bastion tried to cover them with as much strength. But it wouldn't matter, for the curse had already engulfed nearly half of them.

Jaden slowly cried hot tears at the pain slipping through his system. He tried not to scream, he tried anything but that. But the pained sobs soon slipped through and moanful cries of sadness and hurt was heard from the brunette.

Bastion winced, feeling just as much of the same pain. He looked as best as he could down at his sobbing husband, hating the sounds the curse brought out of Jaden.

But before the dark orb could take the whole family, he used his last strength and threw Tina and Zach out of harms way, leaving Jaden and him to be completely engulfed by the curse. Bastion instantly dropped down to his husband, pulling him close and waiting for it to end.

Before anyone could take a blink, the orb vanished and there lay the cursed couple. But what shocked everyone but the own spell castors, is not one scratch was seen on their bodies. They may not look injured, but on the inside, it was much different.

With two cracks and a loud crackle, Farrah and Bush vanished.

Two silver and brown eyes stared down at their father and dad's motionless bodies.

The twins yelled, "Daddy!"

GX - GX

Um... the end of this chapter is kinda messed up, but I love it anyway! THANKS TO SHIA GHOST AND 15ANIMEFREAK15 FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS!


	3. Finding The Perfect Spell Caster

GX - GX

-- The next morning at the palace --

Jaden and Bastion were now laying down on their bed, and they were alive, but only barely. The pain in their bodies hurt so much that they could barely even move.

Right now, Satorious was checking to see just what kind of curse it was and if he could do anything about it. Finally, he let out a sigh and everyone looked at him.

"Well?" Victoria asked.

"Well, I know what it is at least."

"What is it, daddy Satorious?" Isis asked, very cutely as Aster continued to hold her.

"It's called the "10 Fatal Days" curse." Satorious explained. (Hence the name of this story!)

"What? What does that mean?" Victoria asked.

"Well, the curse itself has already gotten to them. So, it means they'll **definitely** die in 10 days." Satorious said, which caused Tina and Zach to break out into sobs. "Unless..." He started, which caught**everyone's** attention. "The curse is taken out of them by a powerful spell caster."

"Well, you're kind of like a spell caster... so can't **you** do it?" Victoria asked, a slight gleam of hope in her tone.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that this is beyond my magical skill." Satorious said as he stood up.

"Well, we've got to do**something**!" Victoria yelled.

"Relax, Victoria." Satorious said. "I'm sure all of us will do anything we can to help, but for right now... it doesn't look like there's really much we can do."

-- Later that day in Tina and Zach's room --

Tina and Zach were sitting in their room, on their beds, talking, when Will came into the room.

"Forgive the intrusion, but I just heard about your parents." Will said with his head in their room.

"No, it's quite alright, William." Tina said. "Won't you come in and have something to drink?" She asked, so Will came into the room.

"Please... call me Will, and I would very much enjoy that. Thank you." He said as he came into the room and stood there.

"You can sit down." Zach said as he pointed to the empty spot on his bed.

"Thank you." Will said as he sat down next to Zach on his bed, which caused Zach to blush from the closeness. Which, in turn, caused Tina to smirk, knowingly.

"So..." Will started, breaking the silence. "What did they say about your parents?"

"They said that they'll die unless we can find a really powerful spell caster to release them of the curse in less than 10 days." Zach said.

"That's awful." Will said.

"Wait a minute... what if **we** did?"

"What if we did what?"

"What if we went out and found a powerful spell caster to release Daddy Jaden and Daddy Bastion of their curse before they die."

"So, you're saying that we should run away, find a real, powerful spell caster, bring him back here to release our parents of their curse all in less than **10** days?"

"More like **9** now." Tina added, and both Will and Zach gave her really weird looks. "What? I don't see either one of **you** coming up with anything." She said.

"Alright, alright. So, we're leaving to go find a spell caster." Zach said.

"I'm going with you guys." Will said. "To make sure you stay safe."

"Yeah! And we can bring Isis, Jamie, and Nicole with us too!" Tina agreed.

"So, it's decided then." Will said, and they all nodded in agreement, then went out to get their other friends.

-- That night --

Tina poked her head around the corner and saw no one there.

"Alright. The coast is clear. Follow me." Tina whispered, and everyone followed her threw the passage ways and up to a big, brown and black door.

"Ready? Now!" She said, and they all charged at the door and knocked it down. The first thing they saw was a tiger growling at them, but once the tiger saw who they were, she stopped, and turned back into her human form.

"Tina? Zach? What are you two doing here?"

"Tania, we need you're help." Tina said as she ran up to her. (Yes, Tania is in this story and she can change back in forth from a human to a tiger.)

"What kind of help?"

"Daddy Bastion and Daddy Jaden are dying. We need you're help to save them."

"Bastion is dying?" Tania asked, sounding sad.

"And Jaden." Isis added, sweatdropping.

"Right. **And** Jaden. Well... I'll help."

"Great! 'Cause we'll need a tigers strength. Think you'll be able to carry me and Zach?" (Since Isis, Jamie, Nicole, and Will can all be carried by Fox Fire.)

"Of course. Hop on." Tania said, then changed back into her tiger form so Tina and Zach could get on her back. Then, they all left to go out and try to find a magician.

-- Around noon time the next day --

One of the servants came into Jaden's and Bastion's room where everyone was, looking out for Jaden and Bastion again.

"Any sign of them?" Victoria asked, concerned.

"No, Princess Victoria. We've searched everywhere, but there are no traces of anyone's children." The servant said, and Victoria sighed.

"Well, keep looking. Let **no** one in this kingdom sleep until each and every one of them is safe at home." Victoria said, and the servant bowed.

"Yes, Princess Victoria." The servant said, but before she could leave they room, to other servants came in.

"Princess Victoria. One of the city folk found **this**." They said as they showed her a necklace with a big blue sapphire in the middle.

"Tina." Victoria said as she took Tina's necklace. "Where did they find it?"

"By Tania's exhibit."

"Tania's exhibit?"

"Yes."

"Well, search from there and make**sure** you find them."

"Yes, Princess." The servants said before they all left the room.

-- With everyone else deep in the woods --

"Tina... we've been running **all** night. Don't you think we should stop and take a nap now?" Zach asked, then yawned.

"No. We've got to keep moving or else they might find us and force us to go back. Then we'll never be able to cure Daddy Bastion and Daddy Jaden." Tina said.

"But we haven't found **anything**, not even a **hint** that there's any powerful spell casters around here."

"Zach, we've got **8** days left. Do you **want** Daddy Jaden and Daddy Bastion to die?"

"No, but I just don't see what we'll find."

"Tina!" Nicole said as they came down in front of them from the sky. "We were looking from the sky and we saw a bright neon light coming from not too far away."

"In what direction?"

"**That** way." Will said as he pointed in said direction.

"Tania!" Tina said, and Tania started running in that direction with everyone else following them from the sky.

When they got close enough, Tina, Zach, and Tania all saw they same bright neon light. They looked through the bushes and saw a man wearing all violet with a blue staff (guess who) fighting Bush. (Since Bush and Farrah can go in and out of being invisible.)

"Crimson demon sand!" Bush shouted as he shot a stream of fire at his opponent, but his opponent just stood there and didn't even flinch as the fire surrounded him. "Hm... how about **that**?" Bush asked, then was shocked when violet rays started to appear through the fire. The fire disappeared and there stood his opponent, unharmed.

Then, the mysterious man ran for Bush and tried to slash him with his staff, that had turned into a sword, but Bush dodged and flew up into the air.

"I'll hand it to you, that was impressive." Bush said, then launched another flame attack, but his opponent dodged

and flew backwards. Then, the strange man raised his staff and a giant, neon blue, dragon appeared behind him.

"Dragon strike!" The man said, and the dragon went underground, heading towards Bush. When it was right under Bush, it shot straight up from the ground and attacked him.

All Bush did was laugh.

"Magnificent! We'll cross swords again some day soon." Bush said before disappearing.

The man just scoffed and looked away.

Tina went out into the clearing with Zach and Tania following close behind. Tina looked up to see that the man still had his back turned in her direction so she cleared her throat, and he looked down to see her standing there.

"Forgive the intrusion, sir, but I must require your help." Tina said as she bowed.

"First... could you at least tell me who you are?" He said as he looked at her strangely.

"We can not give away our titles, but I am called Tina. This is my twin brother, Zach. And this our pet tiger, Tania." Tina said, and as she said the last sentence, she patted Tania on the head.

_'Pet? Hardly.'_ Tania thought.

"Okay. So, who are **they**?" (You know... I'm just gonna call him "Dark Magician" from now on, okay?) Dark Magician asked as he pointed to Tina and Zach's friends.

"That's Nicole, Isis, Jamie, Will, and Fox Fire." Tina said.

"Ah." Dark Magician said, then walked over to a tree and sat down. "Well, now that the introductions are over, you can tell me why you need my help." He said as he picked a couple of ripe cherries and started eating them.

"We need your help because our parents are dying from an evil curse that was placed on them by our daddy's ex-fiance and the guy you were just fighting." Tina explained. "We need your help to heal them. We need the help of a powerful spell caster and you definitely looked like one."

"Well, I **am** a spell caster, but I wouldn't really say I'm the most powerful." Dark Magician said.

"But I think you're powerful enough for the job." Tina said.

"Well, if you insist. Just let me tell my master first." Dark Magician said as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Your master, but isn't it illegal to have slaves in Japan?" Will asked as they all followed him. "Of course that's what I thought about America too, but I ended up being a slave there for a couple years." He said, and Dark Magician chuckled.

"No, I'm not a slave. I'm doing it because he's basically my boss." Dark Magician said as they head towards a clearing and went through the bushes to see a city.

"We're in Domino City." Zach said.

"Wow! I guess we traveled farther than I thought." Tina said, and continued following Dark Magician until they reached a card shop.

"I know this place." Nicole said. "Mommy and Daddy used to take me here all the time when I was little." She said, then gasped. "This is where Yugi and Yami live!"

"What a bright, little child." Dark Magician said. "Master, you here?!" He called, and a minute later, Yami came out of the shop with his husband, Yugi. (A/N: Hey! I'm a **huge** fan of the Yami x Yugi (puzzleshipping) pairing and I ain't takin' no crap from **nobody** about it!)

"What is it, Dark Magician?" Yami asked.

"Dark Magician?!" All the kids yelled.

"I... uh... have to go with these children to help save their parents."

"Alright." Yami said.

"It wouldn't happen to be the King Bastion and King (QUEEN) Jaden now, would it?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure." Dark Magician answered.

"What happened to **them**?" Yami asked.

"You read the newspaper and you don't see the biggest article in there about them dying from a curse?" Yugi asked.

"I don't read, I just skim." Yami said.

"But how could still not see that?!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi's pregnant." Dark Magician whispered to all the kids.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Tina said as they all sweatdropped.

"Listen... we'd love to hear you two continue your little fight, but I've got to help these kids first." Dark Magician said, just he could **stop** them from arguing. (A/N: Although Yugi and Yami love each other a **lot**, a person with mood swings can get on the other person's nerves at times.)

"Then go." Yami said.

So, Dark Magician left with all the kids to go back to the palace to save King Bastion and King (QUEEN) Jaden.

GX - GX

Okay, it was **kinda** like a cliffhanger, but I entered three new people so don't complain!

In the last chapter, when I said that the end was kinda messed up, I meant that I thought it would turn out that way because that's how it was showing up on the edit thingy! So, that was **not** an insult to the person who**actually** wrote the ending, Shia Ghost!

The fight scene between Bush and Dark Magician, I got from InuYasha as well. I can admit that I'm not good at writing fight scenes so I have to take them from somewhere else, but I always say **where**! So, give credit to Rumiko Takahashi, not me!

Wow, this was a long note! Other than this... _**REVIEW!**_


	4. The Curse Is Gone

GX - GX

-- That night --

"Let us all take a rest for tonight." Dark Magician said as he sat down in the middle of a clearing in the woods.

"But we can't. People are looking for us." Tina said.

"Don't worry, my princess. We won't get caught. And even if we **do**, I'll be going back with you and you'll still complete you "mission"." Dark Magician said.

"I'm with him." Yugi said as he let out a yawn. (A/N: Earlier that day, Yugi and Yami had decided to catch up to them and help them out too!)

"Okay, Okay. Lets get some sleep." Tina said, and they all started setting up tents to sleep in for the night.

-- A couple hours later --

Will was outside, laying under the stars, awake and thinking when Zach came up behind him.

"Are you alright?" Zach asked, and Will jumped.

"You startled me." Will said after he sat up.

"Sorry, but I wanted to know if you're alright or not." Zach said as he sat down next to to Will, who had laid down again.

"I'm alright... I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well... it's just that today is..." Will said, but stopped himself when he looked into Zach's curious eyes. "Never mind."

"No, tell me." Zach said, but Will kept his mouth closed. "**Please** tell me, Will. I wanna know what's troubling you and if there's anything I can do about it." Zach said.

"There's nothing you can do unless you can change the past."

"What happened?"

"...Today is the day that everyone in my village was killed... except for some other boys my age." Will said.

"T... that's **awful**. Who would do such a thing?"

"America! **That's** who." Will said. "But... I'm not really **that** sad that it happened either, because then I never would of been able to get **here** and become part of your staff. But it **is** hard to be from a place where no one is from anymore."

"But being from Egypt has made you quite a looker anyway." Zach said before he could stop himself.

"What?" Will asked, and Zach blushed.

"I just... what I meant to say was... I think that you're..." Zach said, trying desprately to form a coherent sentence which he couldn't seem to do. _'I can't seem to form a sentence around him. What is __**wrong**__ with me?'_ Zach asked himself. "I just meant that I think you're handsome." Zach finally said, then covered his mouth.

"You think I'm handsome?" Will asked as he sat up again, and saw Zach nod, slowly. "Wow!" Will said as he blushed. "No one's ever called me handsome before."

"Really?" Zack asked, finally getting the courage to speak.

"Yes, and now a **really** cute prince is saying that I'm handsome." Will said, and Zach's blush deepened.

"I'm not cute." Zach said, and Will placed his hand under Zach's chin and had Zach look him in the eyes.

"Yes, you are. You're **very** cute." Will said before pressing his lips to Zach's.

-- Out of Zach's dream --

Zach woke up from being shaken awake by Tina.

"Zach? Zach, come on. It's morning. You have to wake up so we can go back home and save our parents, remember?" Tina said, and Zach sat up yawning.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Will said with a chuckle. "We were all waiting for you to get up." He said, and Zach stood up.

"Well then... what are we all standing around waiting for **now**. Lets go." Zach said, and they all left.

-- Back at the palace --

Victoria was sitting on the stairs when one of the servants came up to her and she looked up at them hopefully, but sighed when they shook their head.

"I'm sorry, your highness. If there's anything I could do..."

"No, it's alright. And I just want them home safely."

"Yes." The servant said before walking away.

-- Back with everyone --

"We're almost there, everyone." Dark Magician said as he came down from the sky. "I saw the palace and we're headed in the right direction. At this rate, we'll get there by sundown."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Zach asked, and Will chuckled at Zack's cuteness, which caused Zach to blush.

"It's a **good** thing." Dark Magician said.

-- At sundown --

"We're home!" Tina and Zach said at the same time as they raced into the palace with everyone else following not far behind them. Right when they got into the palace, they saw Victoria at the top of the stairs.

"Auntie!" Zach yelled as he ran up to her.

"Zach!" She said, then started running towards them. "Zach! Tina!" She yelled, then reached them and gave them both a big hug. "All of us have been **so** worried!"

"What's all the commotion?" Satorious asked as he came out of the room with Aster, Hassleberry, Jesse, Amanda, and Ryou. "Isis?" He said, then ran downstairs with everyone else.

Everyone saw and greeted each other with hugs, kisses, and smiles.

"Auntie, how's Daddy Jaden and Daddy Bastion?" Tina asked, and the whole room went silent.

"They're getting worse, but if you brought someone back then you may be just in time." Satorious said.

"That's why we've got **him**." Tina said as she went and stood by Dark Magician.

"Hm...?" Satorious said, and nodded in approval. "This may just work." He said, and everyone got hope.

"Then, let me show you where they are." Victoria said as she took his hand, and lead him upstairs to Jaden and Bastion's room.

When they got there, they entered the room and Dark Magician went over to the bed and kneeled down next to them. His eyes began to glow so he could look inside them and see how much he could do. When they stopped glowing he chuckled.

"This will be a piece a cake." Dark Magician said.

"So, you **can** do it?" Victoria asked.

"Yes." He said, then took out his staff and began his job with releasing the curse from Bastion. After a couple minutes, Bastion was laying on the bed, motionless. Then, Dark Magician started with Jaden, and in the middle of healing him, he saw something and his eyes widened in shock.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"Huh? Oh... nothing." He said, and continued to heal him and once he was done, Jaden was motionless too.

"You killed them." Aster said.

"Nah. They're just asleep. They'll wake up feeling good as new." Dark Magician said, and Victoria hugged him from behind.

"Thank you **so** much! How can we **ever** repay you?" Victoria said as she continued hugging him.

"You can let me take you out for a date tonight." Dark Magician said, and Victoria blushed, but nodded.

"If you weren't joking, then sure! I'd love to." Victoria said. "It's the least I could do after you just saved my brother and brother-in-law's lives."

"Then, it's a date." He said, and once she stopped hugging him, he left the room along with Yugi and Yami.

-- That night --

Everyone **except** Dark Magician, Yugi, and Yami were in Victoria's room (A/N: And this **includes** Jaden and Bastion who are all better! _**YAY!**_) watching her pick out clothes for her little outing with her new boyfriend.

She was debating about what to wear.

"Too plain." Victoria said as she tossed a dress aside. "Too pink." She said as she tossed another one. "Too blue. Guys, I've got nothing to wear. Please help me." She said, and Tania went over to closet and pulled out a black, long, sparkly dress. Zach searched for something in the closet too and came out with a dark blue, fluffy scarf. "What a fantastic match. Thank you, you two." She said, then ran into the bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing the strapless dress that sort of clung to her, showing her curves, and the scarf wrapped around her neck.

"How do I look?" Victoria asked.

"You look good, Auntie." Zach said.

"Yeah, I bet Dark Magician will love it." Tina added.

"That's the plan." She said with a smile before there was a knock at the door.

"As if on cue." Bastion said.

"Well, wish me luck." Victoria said, and was about to reach for the knob when Jaden stopped her.

"Uh... Victoria. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"My shoes!" She said, the went over and put them on her feet. "Thanks, Jaden, you saved me from embarrassment there."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Come to think of it. You did the samething on one of our dates once." Bastion said.

"Yeah. That was embarrassing."

"Yeah, but you're cute when you're embarrassed." Bastion said, and everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm ready for my date now." She said as she turned the knob on the door and opened it to see Yugi, Yami, and Dark Magician dressed in a tuxedo (HOT!!!!) standing there.

GX - GX

I would've made this chapter longer, but I wanted to post it up tonight and I'm also kinda busy so I had to cut it off there!

Well... _**REVIEW!!!!**_


	5. Zach and Will's Love Expressed

GX - GX

"Wow! Victoria, is that **you**?" Dark Magician asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Do you not like it?"

"No, no, no, I **do**. You look **beautiful**." He said, and Victoria blushed. "So, shall we go on our date now?"

"Yes." Victoria said as she took Dark Magician's hand and walked off with him.

-- At the Village Cafe (if you've never been there, you should try to find one and go.) --

Victoria and Dark Magician were sitting at one of the booths in one of the private rooms when Dark Magician broke the silence.

"You smell something?" He asked, and she shook her head. He started sniffing and stopped when he reached her. "It's you."

"What? Do I smell?"

"No. Actually... if you mean smell **good**, then yes, you do." He said, and nuzzled his nose into her neck to breath in her smell again, which caused her to blush deep crimson. "I like this smell. The smell of cherry blossoms and roses."

Victoria swallowed hard, and tried to keep her blush down. "Y-you don't mean that."

"But of course I do. I've always liked the smell."

"No, I mean... you don't really think I smell like that, do you?"

"Well, unless my nose is lying, you **do**."

"Well, I took a shower before I got dressed, but sometimes the smell doesn't stay a long time."

"I beg to differ." He said, as he continued to nuzzle into Victoria's neck.

"That tickles." She said, and Dark Magician chuckled.

"You're so sensitive. I could give you the slightest comment, and you'd blush." He said.

"Well... I..."

"Victoria?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really like me?" He asked, and she blushed again.

"Uh..."

"Or would you just say yes to a date from any boy who asks? That was my first clue. Because right when I asked you, you immediately said yes."

"Well... I do like you." She said, and he smirked.

"Oh, really? How much?"

"Well, I've always liked you... a**lot**."

"How much?"

"A **lot**."

"How much is "a **lot**"?"

"...A lot." She said, and he chuckled.

"You're a strange one, Victoria." He said, and she blushed. "But tonight is still perfect."

-- At the palace --

Will was outside, sitting on the balcony when he thought he saw someone around the corner.

"Who's there?" He asked as he walked up around the corner to see Zach standing there.

"Zach? You scared me."

"Sorry."

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I..." Zach tried to think of something, quickly. _'I can't tell him that I came out here to watch him. He may get freaked out.'_ Zach thought. "I was walking around the corner when I saw you there and I didn't wanna scare you."

"Well, I think you already did." Will said, meaning it as a joke.

Zach blushed. "Um... well, what were you doing out here by yourself?" Will went back outside and looked back up at the dark sky before replying.

"I was watching the stars. I always did every night with my family back in Egypt." He trailed off at the mention of his home.

Zach's eyes narrowed in concern and he touched Will's shoulder, saying softly, "Hey... are you home sick?"

"Only a little bit." Will mumbled, looking away from Zach. But Zach stood in front of him.

"Do you wish to go back?" Zach hopefully wished not; he would miss Will too much.

Blue eyes looked into Zach's for a whole, long minute. Will ran his eyes over each curve on the beautiful, younger's face as the stars shined perfectly on him. It seemed like a lifetime before Will spoke again.

"No... I'd miss you too much, Zach." Will said, and Zach could have never felt hotter, but was proven wrong when Will slowly leaned into him. He gasped slightly when he felt the warmth of an arm around his waist.

Zach's eyes widened at Will's close, ice blue eyes.

"I like you, Zach," Will breathed softly against Zach's ear. "Maybe more than I should..." A pair of warm lips then pulled back just far enough so they could be connected against Zach's.

Zach gasped lightly into the kiss, but couldn't help the passion that eased it's way through his body. He closed his eyes, returning the kiss just as passionately.

Will seemed relieved and took the chance to press into Zach, pulling him close.

With a quick gasp of air before they continued their kissing, Zach whispered, "I like you too, Will."

_**(WARNING: LEMON THAT WAS WRITTEN BY **__**SHIA**__** GHOST**__** AHEAD!!!!)**_

Will pressed Zach against the railing, nearly sending Zach over the ledge, but Will caught him by wrapping an arm around his waist. Zach stared up at Will with flushed cheeks that made Will lick his lips at the sight.

Will gently swept down to kiss those plump, pink lips. Zach released a moan into the kiss from the delicious friction that Will created while rubbing up against him. He needed more of this, more of Will. Zach let both hands that helped hold him up let go of the railing to throw his arms around his soon-to-be-lover's neck.

Silver eyes closed, slowly. Blue eyes falling closed long ago in the kiss. Will barely let his tongue run on the bottom of Zach's lips in permission, the prince graciously giving it to him by letting his tongue slip in to touch his own.

Zach's knees began to grow slowly numb when a pair of lips moved from his mouth to touch his neck. He breathed heavily from the aftermath of the kiss as well as from the hormones raging through him. He moaned when Will's lips hit a sensual spot on on his neck.

Will smirked at the beautiful noise of his lover. He allowed his tongue to run out a lap at the spot, biting down gently, pressing a bit harder each time before soothing it with his tongue. This drove Zach mad with need, groaning loudly, only to blush and slap his hand over his mouth.

Will growled at the stop from the beautiful noises of the soon-to-be **his** prince. He leaned back, looking lustfully into Zach's beautiful silver eyes. "Don't hold back, koi. You sound... so beautiful." He knelt back down to the pale flesh to bite it. Hard.

Zach's yelp quickly turned into a long moan. Will kissed the forming love bite in apology before slowly running tender kisses down his shoulder, enjoying the warm taste that was Zach Misawa.

Zach breathed in sharply when the hot, delicious feeling of brownish-tan hands rising under his shirt. He winced at the fucking good feeling of Will rubbing the rose peaked nubs on his chest.

It was just too much to handle, Zach fell forward into Will's chest with his legs falling limp. Will easily caught him, bringing them carefully down to the marble floor of the balcony.

Just as Zach was placed gently him, his shirt was ripped open by Will, buttons flying clear across the floor. Besides the fact that Zach really liked that shirt, he lost all coherent thoughts when Will covered his lips on one of his nipples. Zach breathed heavily, groaning each time at the feeling of Will's wet tongue running over the rose bud.

Zach hissed whenever the older teenager would bite into one of the peaked nubs, then rub and suck on it, soothingly. Will's mouth moved **very** slowly down his chest, past his stomach with a quick nip at his navel, before finally reaching the hem of Zach's pants.

Much to Zach's disappointment, Will stopped abruptly. Will sat up to stare down at the beautiful, flushed face of young Prince Zachary Misawa, who was staring straight back with lust and need. That made it even more tempting for Will to take Zach and make him his own.

"Zach, are you sure you want this?"

Zach groaned, thrusting his hips up to meet Will's, harshly. Both hissed lowly, rubbing their erections together in delicious friction, unable to stop. Zach was close, very close; Will could tell that much. He was just as close. Will needed him, he had to have him.

"Please, Will... I need you... I want you so bad. I always have." Zach pressed harder, gasping loudly. "...I want you... as my lover... I want to be, " Gasp, "Yours!"

That was all he needed to know. Will immediately sprang into action and hesitantly left the hot feeling of their crotches rubbing each other. He threw off his shirt and pants before he was full, stark naked, bringing a blush out of Zach.

He grabbed at Zach's pants and yanked them off the other teen's legs. Blue eyes became wide at the gorgeous display set out under him. Zachary Misawa had been and always will be the most gorgeous thing alive to him; clothed and unclothed.

Will was painfully hard and didn't know how much longer he could hold back from even just staring at his soon-to-be lover. Zach could see the boy's dilemma. With as much strength as he could muster, Zach pointed to the nearby flowerpot of roses.

Will looked to where his soon-to-be lover pointed and raised an eyebrow, but followed his directions and reached into the planted pot to feel around and came across something. He carefully pulled his hand out to see what he now holding. It was a tube of lubricant.

He stared down at Zach with a still raised eyebrow. Zach blushed, whispering softly, "Parents..." Zach hated the lost feeling of Will, thrusting his hips back up into him.

Will hissed, lust instantly appearing in his eyes. Without another thought, he tore open the cap and spilled some of the lubricant his hard erection. Will, then, pressed the tip of his length at Zach's entrance.

"Ready?" Will breathed, hungrily for Zach. Zach could only moan. Taking that as a "proceed", Will eased his way inside Zach, fully well hearing the loud cry of his lover being in pain. He gasped in sharply at the fucking delicious tightness clutching around him, but he had to hold back the thrust he so wish he could push.

His lover was in pain. Zach **always** came first. He tried not to move, allowing his lover to adjust. Tears slowly began to form in the beautiful silver eyes. Will caught the tears by slowly leaning down to slowly lick them away.

Zach needed a distraction if this were to work, for Will knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He reached down and wrapped a hand around the warm erection of his new koi. Zach gasped out, eyes tightening shut as Will stroked him slowly, slightly taking the pain away.

The older teen leaned down to whisper in his lover's ear. "Now, love, you're going to have to relax. I promise to try and not hurt you. Please, relax and you'll thank me," He squeezed Zach's length harder, "Later."

Zach barely nodded. "I-I'll... try." He slowly began to loosen up around Will, giving the older teenager better ease to slip in further. Will waited carefully when hearing the small whimper. He slowly counted to 5, and when he reached the last digit, he slammed into Zach.

Zach cried out a long, needy moan when Will hit something deep inside him that just drove his insides crazy and his erection harder. "Oh! Will..." He breathed. Will moaned Zach's name , totally turned on by the gorgeous sounds his lover made. He smirked slightly when he thrusted in to hear Zach cry out in pleasure once more.

"Will... pleeaase... m-more!" Zach pleaded. And Will gave his prince just that.

Will slammed harder into him, going faster and faster, both crying and yelling for more. Zach couldn't get enough of Will's fast and hot strokes or the feel of him inside of him. While Will couldn't get enough of Zach's beautiful moans that echoed into the night.

They were both getting closer to a release, Will could tell by the tensing around his member coming from his dear Prince Zach. It only made him stroke Zach harder, faster, thrusting deep into him. He wanted to come with his lover at the same time.

One last deep thrust had Zach seeing flashes of white behind closed eyelids. He came hard and fast into his lover's hand, yelling out, "William!"

Just knowing that only he could make Zach feel this way, had sent him straight over the edge. He thrusted one last time, deep within Zach, and he came with a loud cry of his lover's name as well. "Zach!"

_**(LEMON OVER!!!!)**_

Will collapsed on top of the nearly asleep boy. He stared down at what was now rightfully marked and claimed his, and his alone. Will was able to look, with what little strength he had, to see that the bed to his room wasn't far from there.

Will looked back to the nearly unconscious raven-haired boy. He leaned down to place a kiss on Zach's forehead, having two silver orbs open only a centimeter. "I'm going to be carrying you to bed, love."

With strength that Will thought was amazing that he still had after that round, he lifted himself and Zach off the floor of the balcony, holding his new lover in his arms. He brought them inside, kicking the door shut while leaving the half empty bottle of lubricant behind along with the dirty clothes.

He sat the wozy boy on his bed, pulling back the covers to then set the 13-year-old under them. Zach sighed, blissfully into the warm, comfy blankets. He smelled the pillows to breath in the yummy scent of Will. But his nose was filled even with more with that addicting scent when said person was now laying close to him under the shared covers.

Zach didn't seem to mind try and turn over in his drunk and tired state just to snuggle up to Will's chest. His older lover pulled him just as close and wrapped both warm arms around Zach's bare waist.

Will looked down to the most important thing in his world. Zach breathed in, rubbing his onto Will's chest, breathing out with a soft smile.

With an exhausted clap of his hands, the lights were out, and both boys were close to falling asleep in the beautiful darkness. But before Will could fall through, he whispered delicately into his lover's ear, "I love you, Zach. I forever will."

With a soft mewl of, "I love you too, Will..." Snuggle, "Forever..."

They were both asleep with smiles on their faces.

GX - GX

From the part where it says "Zach blushed" in the beginning of the paragraph, on, is Shia Ghost's work, not mine! But everything before then is **my** work! So... **most** of this chapter belongs to Shia Ghost! ...I'll try to be less hopeless in the future!

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	6. Divorce

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

Zach woke up to see himself snuggled up against Will's chest, still unclothed. He sighed happily, and snuggled himself even more into Will.

_'I'm glad it wasn't a dream.'_ Zach thought. _'Last night was the best night of my life and I didn't want to be told that it never actually happened.'_ He thought, then heard Will yawn. Zach looked up to see Will looking back at him with his two perfect, blue eyes. "Good morning." Zach said, happily, and Will chuckled.

"Good Morning to you too, my Prince." Will said as he nuzzled his nose into Zach's neck.

"That tickles." Zach said with a giggle, which caused Will to roll his eyes playfully.

"You're so sensitive, but that's one of the reasons I like you. They say that that the more sensitive you are, the sweeter you are."

"Tina says that that's not always true."

"Maybe not, but it applies to you and that's all I care about." Will said, and Zach giggled again.

"You're sweet yourself." Zach said. "I'm glad. I'm glad that you decided to become a servant here. If you hadn't... we may never have met and become lovers."

"I'm glad too. I'm glad that you walked into the ballroom that time when I was washing the floors. The moment I saw you, I wanted to be with you forever."

"And now we will be." Zach said, then thought of something, and looked back at Will.

"What?"

"Where are our clothes?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"Huh? Our clothes? ...The last time I remember seeing them was on the balcony."

"What if someone found them there... along with the lubricant." Zach said with a blush. "Or**worse**! What if my **parents** found out! They'd bury me alive, and dance on my grave. I'm not exaggerating. Well... yes, I am, but not the point. We've gotta get out there." Zach said as he flung himself off the bed, and got dressed along with Will before they both ran out the door.

They reached the balcony, and Will said, "They're gone." And he was right. The balcony was spotless.

"We're too late!" Zach cried as tears streamed down his face in anime style.

"I hope you appreciate this." Some said from behind Zach and Will. They both turned and saw Tina leaning against the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"I woke up because of your guy's little game last night, and I came out here a little after you were done and cleaned up the mess before anyone else could see it. I had to touch your filthy clothes and sticky DNA stuff. So, you two better be praising me from now on that I saved you two. Not only from Zach getting in trouble and Will possibly getting fired, which means you would never see each other again, but for also cleaning up after you guys."

"Thank you, Tina! Thank you!" Zach said as he hugged her legs, nearly making her fall over, still having tears stream down his face if anime style. "I'll kiss the ground you walk on!"

"Yeah, yeah. Can you get off me now?" She said, and he let her go. "Now I need you two to help me and Daddy Jaden."

"With what?"

"We can't seem to find Daddy Bastion **anywhere**, and we've been looking since earlier this morning." Tina explained. "We decided to search here while everyone else is searching the city."

"Okay. We'll help." Will said.

"Great! Then you can help **me** search downstairs while Zach goes with Daddy Jaden to search up here."

"Why can't Will and I go together and **you** go with Daddy Jaden?"

"After what happened last night?! There's no way in hell, Zach!" Tina said.

"Tina!" Jaden said as he walked up to them.

"Sorry, Daddy Jaden."

"So... who's coming with me?"

"Zach is." Tina said before Zach could say her name.

"Alright." Jaden said. "Come on, Zach." Jaden said as he took Zach's hand and lead him away while Tina did the same thing with Will.

-- With Bastion --

Bastion glared down at the grimy floor under his dangling feet. He ignored the chaffing at his reddening wrists as the cuffs around them began to rub into his skin harder. He hung there, all limbs spread out, on the stone wall.

Although Bastion was still his old, genius self, he couldn't figure out how that witch had found her way into his palace. Every door, every window, every peephole, every **bush** is watched carefully. He couldn't believe that he was chained to a wall while his family and palace were in danger.

Bastion raised both gray eyes that glared at the locked door in fury.

"Enjoying the view?" Farrah asked as she slowly appeared in a swift of smoke right on the pointed spot that Bastion's eyes glared at.

He snarled, "You're no view worth looking at!"

A scowl appeared on Farrah's face. "You know, for the position you're in as of now, you should try to show me some respect if you wish to get out of here and get back to your pathetic family."

"I don't show respect to someone whose nearly: tried to force me into marriage, blow up a dam, tried to destroy and take over the world, nearly killed **my** husband with a knife to his throat, put my friend's and family's lives in danger, and nearly killed me and my family on my kid's **birthday**!"

Farrah chuckled slowly, enjoying the King's frustration. "And?" She smirked.

Bastion's eyes flamed as he roared angrily, lashing around in his chains. "_**And?! You nearly killed my loved ones!**_"

Farrah slowly waltzed towards him as he continued to try and unsuccessfully lash out at her. She waited patiently for him to tire out. It didn't take long for him to finally grow exhausted, for his limbs hung limp as he breathed heavily with sweat on his face. "You finished?" She asked.

He panted, breathlessly with a small whisper of, "Bitch."

She leaned back. "Good. Now, getting down to business. I want to make a deal with you."

"I'm not... making shit!" He said, firmly as he could pull off while still out of breath.

"Listen!" She slapped him. He carefully growled, but held back his next lashing, not wishing to use anymore energy up. "Lets make this simple and clean. I want to be queen and-"

"And I wanted you dead, and I got my wish thanks to Jaden, but then you unfortunately came back to life. So, it looks like we all can't get what we want." Bastion interrupted, now staring back at her growing irritated face.

She slapped him again. His face clenched at the sting that burned at his cheek, but he managed not to yell. "You allow me to become queen easily, you get free, stay King of Japan, and will still be one of the rulers of the throne... but," She stopped her light pacing to stare at him from the corner of her eye. "You will become my husband. Those two brats you call your children will be my personal kitchen slaves, or better yet just shipped to the farthest boarding school in the world. Your pathetic friends will be at my every order, following my every whim, and..." She smirked again, "That scrappy, ugly boy, Jason-"

"Jaden." Bastion growled, darkly.

"Whatever. He will become my special, personal slave. And maybe I'll use him as my little boy toy when you're not around or if you displease me." Farrah said as she watched, happily as the rage of fire sinked into the King's body.

An unnatural creature-like response came, "Never!"

"Or I take over the crown with force, you stay locked up, your kids and friends still stay my slaves, and as for Jared-"

"_**Jaden!**_" Bastion hissed, lowly.

"Will be no more." She giggled, evilly. "The marriage between Bastion Misawa and Jaden Misawa will be broken."

Bastion's back arched as his whole body tensed. His head snapped up to stare at the glittery, insane eyes of Farrah who watched his pain with hunger to see more. "No!_**No! You bitch! How dare you! You touch him, no, even go near him, I'll burn you in holy water! No one touches Jaden!**_"

"It's either your freedom, Bastion, or not. You must pick." She watched him.

He breathed heavily, gulping several times. "...I will **never** be your husband. I'm meant for Jaden, and Jaden only."

Farrah pouted, uncutely. "Oh, boo... guess you won't be seeing that throne of yours for a long time then." She pulled a potion out of her pocket, twirling the vial in her hand. She flipped off the cork, downing the contents in one gulp. She threw the bottle behind her back as the potion began to do it's work.

Bastion watched in horror as her hair began to grow shorter and slick back in the style his hair wore, sharing the same raven color. Her eyes formed gray pupils, identical to his own. It wasn't long until an exact replica of himself stood, smirking madly in front of him.

"And looks like," She slowly walked to the door, "You're single." She walked out, with Bastion yelling as loudly as his voice could carry from behind.

"_**Don't listen to her, Jay! She's lying, she's lying! I love you, I always will! Please!**_** ...Please**," He slowly sobbed, visioning his soon-to-be crying husband. "I love you... I love you **so** much. Don't listen... they're all lies... don't... listen." He cried. "I love you."

-- With Jaden --

Jaden had decided to let Zach go with Tina and Will after all. So right now, Jaden was walking down the vast hall, in search for his missing husband.

"Jaden." A firm voice called. He turned around to see his husband walking towards him. Jaden gave an open mouth smile at seeing him, but a small dawning came to him as he watched the way Bastion walked.

His posture was much more stiff, something he never showed when he was just around him. He was usually always loose and relaxed around him. His eyes were colder from the warm, cloudy gray they were before.

Jaden may not be a genius like his husband, but he **did** know his husband from top to bottom, and this was not the man that his Bastion-baby is.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Bastion said, coldly, shocking Jaden at the frost of his words.

"Well... I've been looking for you too." Jaden smiled, warmly, leaning over to kiss Bastion. But he nearly stumbled over when his "husband" took a step away from him. Jaden stared widely at him; Bastion **always** returned his kisses.

"Yuki, we need to talk." Bastion said.

Jaden looked at his husband, "Bastion-baby, my name's not Yuki anymore... it's Misawa... you should **know** that." Jaden looked worried. Bastion smirked, preparing himself for a wider smirk at his next words.

"We're threw."

Brown eyes widened, a gasp released. Jaden looked to Bastion with a shocked expression, not being able to believe or even calculate what had just happened. How could his "husband" just stand there so cold and stiff, with a smirk on his face, and say they were threw. And after all they went threw for their love.

"B-Bastion-baby... I-I..." Jaden whispered.

Jaden cried out. He was now on his back on the floor, with a burning flare stinging his cheek where the back of Bastion's hand just landed. He winced as tears spilled from his eyes. He slowly looked up to see the malicious grin of the used-to-be warm, loving Bastion that he knew and loved.

"We're threw, Yuki." He said as he leaned down, close to the crying boy's face. "And you're at my order."

SLAP!

At another sting at his cheek, Jaden cried harder. He sobbed as "Bastion" walked away with a stiff posture and evil smirk on his face.

GX - GX

_**WAAAAAA!!!! The stupid, fuckin' bitch! I'll kill her! Let me at her! Let. Me. At. Her! I'll say the same thing about you if you're a flamer! So, if you flame stories like this, then fuck off right now!!!!**_

Okay, most of this chapter is once again Shia Ghost's work, but she says she doesn't mind helping me, so... I don't mind needing her help! I **already** have the next chapter planned (the beginning of it anyway)!

Anywho... _**REVIEW!!!!**_


	7. Bastion's Free and Jaden's Dead

GX - GX

-- Back with Bastion a while later --

Farrah came into the dungeon and changed back into herself before going up to Bastion and laughing.

"Oh, you should of seen the look on Jaden's face when "King Bastion" broke off their marriage." Farrah said with a smirk, and Bastion gasped.

"No..."

"Oh, yes! Believe it or not, Bastie, you're single now. We **already** signed the papers."

"_**YOU BITCH!!!!**_" Bastion yelled as he started again to lash out at her, but once again wore himself out.

"Lash out all you want, Bastie, you'll just kill yourself faster." Farrah said as she watched him pant. "Because from what I see, you'll only dehydrate yourself faster."

-- That night --

Farrah had left to go pretend to be "King Bastion" again, leaving Bastion alone in the dungeon. Right now, Bastion was still lashing out, trying desperately to get free. He would wear himself out quickly, but once he got enough energy back, he would try again. Pretty soon he gave up and started crying.

_'My friends... my kingdom... my__** family**__... they're all doomed, and it's all my fault.'_ Bastion thought. _'I just hope everyone is alright.'_ He thought, then thought of a certain someone and cried harder._'Jaden... I wonder where he is now. I hope he's alright. I don't want him to meet the same fate that I'm about to.'_

Just then he heard a chain type sound and looked up to see the key in the lock of his cuffs moving by themselves.

"What the hell?!" He asked, and Dark Magician appeared.

"Don't worry, your majesty. You'll be out soon."

"Thank you." Bastion said after he fell to the floor after the cuffs were taken off.

"It was a pleasure, your majesty." Dark Magician said as he bowed, respectfully.

"You don't have to bow, but could you tell me how to get out of here?"

"Of course." Dark Magician said, and turned Bastion invisible along with himself. "Now, follow me." He said as he lead Bastion through the locked door, and out into the main room where Bastion saw Tina and Zach in bad condition along with all their friends.

They had been forced to change into rags for clothes and follow Farrah's, or "King Bastion's" every whim.

Bastion was about to go over and help them, but Dark Magician stopped them.

"Hold on." He said as he held Bastion back. "Right now... your husband needs you more than your children do. We'll come back for them later."

Bastion simply nodded, although he hated to leave his children behind, he knew he had to save Jaden first.

-- About 45 minutes later --

Bastion and Dark Magician arrived at Jaden's old house (his mom's house) and knocked on the door.

A minute later the door opened and Crystal was standing there, and she glared at Bastion.

"Good evening, Mrs. Yuki." Bastion said. "Is Jaden here?"

"Why? Here to hurt him some more?"

"What?"

"He came home, crying, telling me that you ordered a divorce from him and that you two are legally separated now."

"That wasn't me." Bastion said. "I love your son with **all** my heart, and soul. Why would I even **think** of leaving him?"

"Then who was it?"

"Farrah. I'm sure you've heard that she tried to kill us."

"Yes, I did."

"Well, we got healed and we completely frogot about her until she somehow found me. She locked me up in the dungeon while she used some sort of potion to make herself into me and break up with Jaden. Give me **one** good reason why I would make this up?"

"Hm... I can't think of any."

"Exactly!"

"Alright, alright." Crystal said as she let them in the house, and Bastion charged right up the stairs to Jaden's room, which he now knew where it was by heart. After all, they had their first time in that room.

When, Bastion got to the room, he immediately opened the door, but what he saw didn't make him happy at all. It just made him more shocked and depressed.

Jaden was laying on the floor, limp, with a puddle of blood around him that looked like it came from his wrists.

Bastion went up to Jaden, and picked him up in his arms. He tried to check his pulse, but sadly found that, there was none.

"Jaden... Jaden. Come back." Bastion said as tears rolled down his face and he cried harder.

"Bastion?" A sweet voice asked, and Bastion looked to see Jaden's perfect, chocolate brown eyes open.

"Jaden...?"

"I'm... alive?"

"Not for long, I'm afraid." Dark Magician said as he entered the room.

"Well, **make** it so that it's for a long time!" Bastion yelled.

"I would if I **could**, your majesty, but after he killed himself it looks like a powerful spell made it so that he **stayed** dead. I can only override it for a little bit." Dark Magician explained, and Bastion looked back at Jaden when he felt him cuddle into his chest.

"Bastion... why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you break off our marriage? And after all we went through together..."

"Jaden, that **wasn't** me. That was Farrah. Why would I want to leave an angel like you?"

"Farrah? ...That would explain why you weren't acting like yourself... at **all**."

"Jaden...?"

"Hm?"

"I know you're gonna have to... die again soon, but... I want you to know that I **love** you. I always have... and always **will**."

"I've always loved you too, Bastion, and always will also." Jaden said, then used as much energy as he had left to lean up and kiss his lover, gently.

After they broke the kiss, Jaden fell limp again.

"Forgive me, your majesty." Dark Magician said as he bowed. "I couldn't keep him alive, my power wasn't strong enough." He said. (A/N: Typical Dark Magician... he's always so loyal and trusting. Hm? You think that's what Victoria finds in him?)

Bastion stood up, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is not your fault. It's Farrah's. And I'm gonna kill that bitch." Bastion said before running out of the house and off towards the palace with Dark Magician following close behind.

GX - GX

OK... so this chapter isn't as long as the other ones, but Bastion got free and is gonna kill Farrah! So, no complaining!

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	8. Farrah's Dead And Jaden's Alive

GX - GX

-- Later --

"Your majesty, wait!" Dark Magician yelled as he tried to catch up to Bastion by running, but finally flew in front of him. "You can't just barge in there!"

"Out of my way!" Bastion said as he pushed Dark Magician out of the way. "My husband's already dead! I'm not gonna have my kids face that same fate!" He yelled as he continued running towards the palace.

"But, your majesty, Farrah may have already convinced everyone that she's **you**, and you're **her**." Dark Magician said, and Bastion finally stopped.

"Good point."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, your majesty." Dark Magician said.

"You're right. We need a plan. We need to find someone who will believe us and not her." Bastion said, then started pacing to try and think better.

"Why not your sister?"

"Hm... we could try." Bastion said, and they both headed for the palace to look for Victoria.

-- At the palace --

Victoria was outside of the palace, alone, when she heard someone in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Victoria asked, and Dark Magician poked his head out. "Dark Magician?" She asked before running up and hugging him, tightly. "Where have you been? I thought Farrah had caught and killed you."

"No, I was with your **real** brother." He said, and Victoria saw the **real** Bastion standing there.

"Bastion!" She said, and hugged him. "Where have you been?"

"I went to Jaden's old house."

"And?"

"And I found out that he had killed himself." He said, and Victoria had tears run down her face.

"What?"

"Jaden killed himself because of that **bitch** who's pretending to be me broke off our marriage."

"And you couldn't bring him back?" Victoria asked as she looked at Dark Magician.

"There was a spell placed on him after he died that's meant to keep him dead." Dark Magician explained, and Victoria cried some more.

"So, he can never come back?"

"He **can** if we kill the person who **placed** the spell on him." Dark Magician said.

"So, if we kill Farrah, then Jaden will be alive again."

"If Farrah's the spell caster than yes."

"My, my, my, I always knew you were trouble makers." Someone said behind them, and they all turned to see Farrah standing there (as her original self).

"You killed Jaden!" Bastion yelled. "Dark Magician, watch Victoria." Bastion said as he tossed Victoria into him, but Dark Magician didn't mind. He just nodded and wrapped his arms around Victoria's waist.

"Actually, Bastie, Jaden killed himself."

"_**But you still kept him dead!**_" Bastion yelled.

"So?"

"_**I'll never, ever forgive you for this!**_" He yelled.

"As if you forgive me for anything."

"You better return him back to life." Bastion said in a very threatening tone, but Farrah only smirked.

"Is that a threat?" She asked, and Bastion grabbed her throat, but she was completely unaffected by it.

"You better return him back to life _**now!**_"

"Oh... it **is** a threat."

"You're the only one with enough power! Now **do** it!" Bastion yelled, but Farrah only pushed him backwards.

"Only if you defeat... **me**." She said, then used some sort of black magic to turn herself into a demon.

"The black demon..." Dark Magician said.

"Friend of yours?" Victoria asked.

"It rules the Shadow Realm and is the right hand demon of the devil." Dark Magician said, and Victoria gasped.

"Will Bastion will be able to defeat it?"

"...I don't know." Dark Magician said, and swallowed hard. "We'll just have to wait and see." He said, and they looked back just in time to see Bastion throw some dirt in her eyes to blind her for a minute. They continued fighting, and Farrah had the upper hand, to say the least.

-- With everyone else --

They were all watching the fight too when Tina thought of some thing.

"The sword! Bastion's old sword!" Tina said, then grabbed Will by his shirt collar. "Will, in Daddy Bastion and Daddy Jaden's room there's a sword hanging on top of the dresser in a glass case. Think you can get it?" Tina asked.

"Yes, Princess!" Will said, and ran inside to get the sword.

-- In Bastion and Jaden's room --

When Will got to the room, he immediately saw the sword inside the glass case. He went up, and knocked the case over, unfortunately, on of the broken pieces flew up and went into Will's arm. He held his arm tightly, trying to stop the bleeding, he had dug himself pretty deep.

_'I can't concern myself with this now.'_ Will said as he picked up the sword and ran out of the room. _'I need to save the others first.'_ He thought as he continued running until he got back outside.

-- Back outside --

Will got back to everyone else, and handed the sword to Tina.

"Daddy Bastion!" Tina yelled, and threw the sword towards him.

Bastion caught the sword easily, and threw it at Farrah. It went right in her heart, and she fell to the ground, turning back into herself.

"Is she dead?" Bastion asked. So, Dark Magician checked and nodded.

"She's dead... again." He said.

"And this time she **won't** be coming back." Victoria said.

Zach smiled at Will who smiled back at him, but then Zach saw Will's arm that had blood running down it.

"Will, you're hurt." Zach said, and Will covered up the wound.

"It's nothing."

"No, you're hurt, and I don't want it to get infected and have you die." Zach said, then turned to Bastion. "Daddy Bastion, can you come with me to take Will to the hospital?"

"Ok." Bastion agreed.

"Really, Zach, it's nothing." Will said.

"No, you're gonna get treated." Zach said, and Will just stood there before finally saying some thing.

"Fine." Will said, then followed Bastion and Zach to the hospital.

-- A little bit later at the hospital --

Zach and Bastion were sitting in the waiting room in silence when Bastion brought up a subject.

"How much do you like Will?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you seemed pretty concerned when you saw Will with that cut."

"If you thought someone was gonna have their cut get infected and know that they'd most likely die if it **did** happen, what would **you** have done?"

"All I'm saying is that I know you care about William." Bastion said as he placed a hand on Zach's shoulder, and before Zach could reply, Will came into the waiting room with a bandage wrapped around his upper arm.

"Will, you're alright!" Zach said as he ran up to Will and hugged him.

"Yeah, it was just a cut that they said wasn't as bad as it could of been. Thank you for caring about me, Zach." Will said as he hugged Zach back.

"It's nothing."

"Zach?" Bastion asked, and Zach hesitated for a moment before looking at him.

"Yes, daddy Bastion?"

"I need to have a talk with William alone. So, if you wouldn't mind." Bastion said, and Zach walked away. Enough so he couldn't hear them, but close enough so they could still see him.

"What is it, your majesty?" Will asked as he bowed, but then looked up when Bastion lightly touched his shoulder.

"Do you love my son?"

"...Yes, I do."

"Do you want to marry him someday?"

"Maybe someday."

"Does he **know** you love him?"

"Yes."

"And he loves you too?"

"Yes."

"Have far have you gone."

"Not much farther than kissing, your majesty." Will said. (A/N: Ooooo... he lied.)

"One last question. ...If you wanted to take the relationship farther, but he didn't, what would you do? Would you force him?"

"No, I would wait for him. And then, if someday in the future he'd want to try it out then, I'd do it. Zach always comes first to me, your majesty. There's nothing in this world... in this **universe** that I love more than him." Will said, and Bastion stopped to think for a minute before nodding.

"If what you say is true... than you can have my son." Bastion said with a smile.

-- That night --

"Bastion!" Victoria yelled as she ran into his room to see him sitting on his bed.

"What? What is it, Tory?"

"I saw Jaden!"

"Where?!"

"I'm right here, you know?" Jaden said from the doorway, and Bastion immediately got up and hugged Jaden, tightly.

"Jaden, thank heaven you're safe!" Bastion said.

"Well... I'll leave and let you two have your privacy." Victoria said as she stood up and closed the door while walking out.

"Bastion?"

"Hm?"

"So, you really still love me, right?"

"Yes. Since we were younger, now, and forever and a day." Bastion said, and Jaden giggled, and cuddled into Bastion's chest as close as he could.

"I love you just as much, Bastion, maybe even more than that."

"No way! I love **you** more!"

"No, I love **you** more!"

"You more!"

"You more!"

"You more!" Bastion argued again.

"You more!"

"Alright, alright. You win, my love." Bastion said, and nuzzled his nose into Jaden's neck and breathed in his scent. "You still smell as good as always." He said, and Jaden blushed. Then, Bastion noticed Jaden's wrist. "I see those cuts are still there."

"Don't mind those." Jaden said as he covered them up. "That's over now. All that matters is that we're together and nothing will ever separate us again, right?" Jaden asked.

Bastion chuckled, "Right!" He said, then kissed Jaden passionately, trying to show Jaden just how much he meant to him.

GX - GX

Ok, ok, this wasn't exactly shorter than the rest, but it was stranger! I'm trying to make my stories better by adding more detail and less dialogue, but so far, no gain.

Right now... I'm totally broke of ideas for this story, but if you give me any suggestions than I'll try to see what I can do! I've got **all** this week to work on them since I'm on vacation!

_**DO **__**NOT**__** FLAME, BUT REVIEW!!!!**_


	9. Taniya's Confession

Quick Author's Note: There will be mentions, or at least hints, of Bastion x Tania in this chappy! ..._**Don't kill me!**_

GX - GX

Tina and Zach were in their room, talking, when they heard noises coming from the room next door, their parents room. It sounded like they were moaning, and Tina sighed.

"There they go again."

"Aw, come on, Tina. Can you blame them? After all... they **do** love each other." Zach said.

"Yeah, but do they have to be so freakin' **loud** about it?"

"In a couple hours they'll be done, so-"

"A couple hours! No, no, no, I need to go to sleep **now**!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired. I've barely slept for the past couple nights and the one night it looks like I might actually get a descent nights sleep, they have to go off and screw each other?" Tina said, and Zach laughed.

"Maybe they're just happy to see each other!"

"That's a bad, **bad** joke, Zach." Tina said with a facial expression to back it up.

"What can I say... I take after Daddy Jaden."

"In **one** way at least."

"What's that mean?"

"You act like him, but you look exactly like Daddy Bastion."

"I don't look **that** much like him... do I?"

"You could be his twin." Tina said, and Zach looked at himself in the mirror.

"I guess I do." Zach said as he put the mirror down, and the noise coming from next door only got louder.

Tina sighed again, "Do they ever stop? They do it at **least** twice a week."

"Tina, I really think you should lighten up." Zach said, then they heard scratching at the door. Tina went up and opened it, only to have Tania rush into the room.

"What happened to **you**?" Tina asked as she closed the door, and Tania changed back into her human form.

"I was walking down the hall when I heard-" She said, then heard what they've been hearing. "That!" She said, then ran out of the room as fast as her legs would take her.

"That was strange." Tina and Zach said at the same time.

-- The next morning --

Bastion was sitting on the porch when Tania came up behind him in her tiger form and laid her head on his lap.

"It's been a while since you've been this close to me, hasn't it?" Bastion asked with a chuckle.

Tania looked at him, but kept quiet and soon closed her eyes.

After a couple minutes, Bastion realized that Tania wasn't doing anything besides breathing.

"Tania, are you... asleep?" He asked, and soon discovered that his theory was correct. _'She must be tired. I'll just let her sleep.'_ He thought.

Soon enough though, Jaden came running up to him.

"Bastion! Bastion!" Jaden called as he ran towards him.

"Shh!" Bastion said, quickly. "Tania's sleeping." He whispered, so as not to wake Tania, and Jaden looked at where her head was, which was still on Bastion's lap.

_'Asleep? Yeah right!'_ Jaden thought. _'She's doing it again. She's trying to get close to my Bastion-baby again.'_ He thought, obviously jealous. _'She had her chance, and now it's __**my**__ turn! And it's gonna__** stay**__ my turn!'_

"Jaden?" Bastion whispered, and that's when Jaden realized he had become silent.

"Oh... uh... I just came to see what you were doing, but now I see that I must of interrupted a private moment." Jaden said, then Bastion realized why he had said that.

"Jaden, Tania came up to me and laid here. She ended up falling asleep here so I decided to not wake her up. So, this **isn't** some sort of "private moment"." Bastion said.

"Can't you see that she's practically flirting with you?"

"That's not exactly surprising. She flirts with me all the time. Nothing new here." Bastion said.

"Bastion!" Jaden whined, and Bastion chuckled.

"Jealous, Jaden?"

"Yes."

"There's no need to be jealous. Why would I fall for her?"

"You did **once**." Jaden said, and Bastion blushed.

"We were 16, ok? The details are sketchy." Bastion said.

Jaden leaned down and poked Tania, which caused her to open her eyes and glare at him. "Can I talk to my Bastion-baby alone?" He asked, and Tania reluctantly got up and walked back inside the palace. "Why do you let her be that close to you when you know that she still has feelings for you? You're giving her the wrong impression, you know?"

"I know, I know, but-" Bastion started, but cut himself off.

"What?"

"She still has feelings for me?"

"Yeah. You mean you haven't noticed?"

"No. I thought she only liked flirting with me. I never thought that she still could have feelings for me." Bastion said. "Hm... maybe I should talk to her." Bastion said before getting up and going into the palace himself.

Before Jaden could follow him though, someone grabbed Jaden from behind and covered his mouth with their hand. Jaden tried to get free, or at least yell, but it was useless, and they started dragging him away from the palace.

-- Inside with Bastion --

Bastion saw Tania sitting on the couch (as a human) in the livingroom. So, he went up and sat next to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She replied.

"Look uh... Jaden told me that... you still have feelings for me." Bastion said, and Tania looked at him before nodding, slowly.

"I know that you're in love with Jaden, but... I just can't help myself. And you've gotta know that even though you married and started a family with Jaden... I still love you." She said.

"Tania..." Bastion whispered.

"I know you don't love me, but I love you and that's never gonna change." Tania said, and Bastion was speechless. I mean, what are you supposed to say when you're married (technically, not anymore), and someone else has just told you that they love you.

Finally he just came out and said some thing.

"Tania... I'm flattered that you like me... **honest**, but... you said you know yourself that my heart belongs to Jaden." Bastion said.

"Yeah... I know, but I had to tell you." She said, then hugged him, quickly, which really shocked him. "Sorry. I just had to do that." Tania said before getting up and leaving the room.

Bastion just sighed before slumping in his seat.

-- That night --

Everyone was out in the city looking for Jaden. A little after Tania and Bastion's little "chat", Bastion had noticed that Jaden wasn't there anymore. So, now everyone was searching.

Out of nowhere a shot was fired and nearly got Bastion, but luckily it missed by about a foot, but it was still pretty close.

"Damn it! Aim better next time!" You could hear someone yell from the roof of the building that was nearly right in front of them.

"That was Bush!" Bastion said.

"Then, why don't **you** shoot 'em and **I'll** hold Jaden?!" Some girl yelled back, and no one recognized her voice.

"Jaden?!" Everyone yelled.

-- Up on the roof --

Jaden noticed those voices easily, and yelled back for help.

"Guys! Help! I'm on the roof! Bast-" Jaden was cut off when a bag was wrapped around his head.

Everyone quickly went into the building and started climbing the stairs, because the elevator said that it was out of order.

When they finally got to the door that lead to the roof and opened it, they saw Bush standing there with a girl who looked like Farrah, except she was a little shorter. Then they saw Jaden laying there with rope tying his hands together behind his back, and a plastic bag over his head.

"Jaden!" Bastion yelled, but he was motionless. _'No! __**No!**__ He can't be dead again!'_ Bastion thought.

Tania noticed how sad Bastion was and growled at Bush and the new girl.

"Oooo... a tiger. I'm **so** scared." Bush said, sarcastically.

"Tania, kill him!" Bastion yelled, and Tania ran up to him and bit him in the neck, but quickly pulled away and laid down coughing. "Tania!"

"Don't be so surprised. You see... this new body of mine is made up of poison and toxins."

"You **bastard**!" Dark Magician yelled as he ran up to him.

While Dark Magician was busy with Bush and the new girl, and while Victoria was busy watching over Tania, Bastion went up to where Jaden laid along with everyone else and took the bag off his head. But even with the bag off, Jaden still wouldn't breath.

"Jaden? Jaden, please don't leave me again." Bastion whispered as he stroked the side of Jaden's face, then he thought of some thing. He quickly took a big breath of air, then leaned down to give Jaden the "kiss of life".

After a minute, Jaden started breathing again, and Bastion let him lean against his chest.

Jaden gently looked up at Bastion and smiled.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." Bastion replied, then they all looked over at the fight that Victoria had joined into.

The new girl had gotten thrown to the floor and before Victoria could do much more damage, Bush grabbed her and flew off with her.

"Those cowards!" Dark Magician yelled, but Victoria placed her hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.

"Don't worry. We'll get them next time."

"Well, we may wanna get Tania and Jaden back to the palace so we can see if there's anything wrong with them." Dark Magician said, and everyone nodded, and did what they were told. It took 3-4 people to pick up Tania. (A/N: Hey... a little fun fact about tigers! They can weigh up to 400 pounds!)

GX - GX

Please review and tell me what you think! I can't wait to hear from you!

_**Review, but do **__**not**__** flame!!!!**_


	10. Jaden's Jealousy

GX - GX

Bastion was in his and Jaden's room looking after his husband. (A/N: Is he still his husband? I mean... they are legally separated, aren't they?)

"Are you feeling alright, my love?" Bastion asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm glad you showed when you did. If you hadn't, I'd be a goner... again." Jaden said.

"You should really be more careful, Jaden." Bastion said.

"Hey! **You** were the one who left me alone so you could talk with Tania!" Jaden yelled.

"Okay, okay. So, I should of watched you better. And I'm sorry." Bastion said. "Now... I've gotta go check on Tania and see how she is." He said, but Jaden grabbed his hand.

"Bastion!" Jaden whined.

"Don't tell me you're still jealous, Jaden."

"So, what if I am?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, how many times do I have to tell you that there's no reason to be jealous of her... or **anyone** for that matter? I'm in love with you. I always have been and always will be."

"How can you say you always have been when you fell for her when we were younger?"

"That was just a fluke, alright? Now look... I have to check on her. I'll be back." Bastion said, and Jaden turned his back towards him. "Fine! If **that's** the way you want this, Jaden, then go ahead and be a jealous little brat!" He said before leaving the room, more like stomping out of the room.

-- In Tania's room --

She was laying on the bed with Tina, Victoria, Dark Magician, Zach, and Will around her. She had started to cough up blood and they were all worried that she may not make it.

Bastion came into the room, still angry and everyone could sense it.

"Hey... you okay, Bro?" Victoria asked.

"Stupid, jealous, little-"

"_**Bastion!**_" Victoria yelled.

"_**What?!**_"

"_**What is wrong with you?!**_"

"Jaden's jealous, and he's mad at me because of it."

"Jealous? What could he be jealous of?" Tina asked.

"Probably me." Tania said. "Though I don't see why." She said before coughing up more blood.

"Are you alright?" Bastion asked.

"I'm probably not gonna make it." She said.

"Don't say that! We can't give up! There must be a way to save you!" Bastion yelled.

_'That's probably why Jaden's jealous.'_ Tania thought. _'Because Bastion's always concerned about me, and seeing him act like this about me... makes me kinda happy. ...What the hell am I saying? He's in love with Jaden. I know that. So, why am I still so madly in love with him?'_ She thought.

"Why can't **you** do something?" Bastion asked as he pointed to Dark Magician.

"I work with curses and spells, not poisons."

"This isn't fair. Why do we have to lose her?" Bastion asked.

"Maybe you won't have to." Will said.

"What?"

"I just remembered... I have some herbs up in my room that came from Egypt. They can cure someone who's been poisoned. They can last for decades, that's how I still have them." Will said. "I'm sorry I didn't think of them before though."

"Don't be. You remembered them now. So, can you go get them?"

"Right away." Will said, and went upstairs to his room, and came down with a box full of herbs a couple minutes later. "All we have to do is stir these in with a little water and have her drink it. That should do the trick."

So, Victoria went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she came back, Bastion dropped the leaves in the water, and as soon as he did, they disappeared. Everyone looked at Will.

"You see... when things grow in Egypt they don't need a lot of water. And this piticular herb desolves in water, because it's just that sensitive." He said.

"Wow! You know **everything**." Zach said, and Will blushed.

"Not everything. My family just used to run a small hospital is all so I remember some things." He said, and Bastion went over to the bed and gave her the water.

"Do you think you could drink this?"

"Maybe if it was transferred mouth-to-mouth." Tania said, and Bastion blushed.

"Well... uh... would I be able to do that?"

"I don't see why not." Will said. "Even if you swallowed it, it wouldn't do anything to you." He explained, and Bastion was about to take some when Will said something else. "Wait! Before you do that. You may wanna know that it doesn't exactly taste like candy. Actually... it's a** horrible** taste, but it works." He pointed out.

"Thanks." Bastion said, then took some, and made a face when he tasted it. _'Wow! This stuff really __**is**__ horrible!'_ He thought. _'But I've gotta help Tania.'_ He thought, then leaned down to "kiss" her, to help her take the medicine. Zach and Tina had to close their eyes because seeing your parents kiss someone isn't exactly the best thing in the world. (Trust me!)

Sadly, at that exact moment, Jaden had walked in the room, and saw Bastion "kissing" Tania and he froze.

"Jaden!" Victoria said when she saw him standing there, and Bastion immediately broke away to look at the doorway where he was standing.

"Jaden?" Bastion asked when he saw Jaden's shocked, and at the same time, sad face. "Jaden, this isn't what it looks like."

"Then tell me that I didn't just see you liplocking with... **her**!"

"I can't. That would be lying, but-"

"_**How could you, Bastion! I know that you're mad at me, but you didn't have to go that far!**_" Jaden yelled before running out of the room, crying.

"Jaden, wait!" Bastion yelled before running after him.

"You could of drinken that stuff on your own, couldn't you?" Victoria asked.

"...Yes." Tania answered as she sat up. "I know I shouldn't of, but... something told me to do it. Like... something was telling me to go for it because I knew that it was the only way I would get something like that from him. I didn't mean to cause him more pain. I just... wanted to be close to him." Tania said as she buried her face in her hands, feeling ashamed.

"I understand." Victoria said.

"Me too." Tina said.

"Me three." Zach said.

"Us too." Dark Magician and Will said at the same time.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes." Victoria answered._'Now if only Jaden would.'_ She thought.

-- With Bastion and Jaden --

"Jaden, wait! Come back!" Bastion yelled as he continued to run after the crying brunette.

"Leave me alone!" Jaden yelled, but as he was running up the stairs, he tripped, and Bastion got to him before he could get back up.

"Jaden, **listen** to me." Bastion said as he turned Jaden over on his back, and pinned him against the stairs. "It wasn't a kiss. I was just helping her take some medicine that would make her feel better."

"Give me **one** good reason why I should believe that!"

"One, why would I do it in front of everyone? Two, I'm not a cheater! And three, I love **you** more than life itself! There! I gave you **three**! And there's plenty more where that came from!" Bastion said.

"But why? Why did you have to kiss her?"

"One, it **wasn't** a kiss, and **two**, she couldn't drink the stuff on her own so someone had to help her, and since I was closest to her at the time, I just decided to do it." Bastion explained. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody, Jaden, especially not **you**, I was actually trying to **save** someone." He said.

"Bastion?"

"Yes?"

"...I love you." Jaden said, and Bastion was shocked, but happy.

"I love you too, Jaden." Bastion said before leaning down, and kissing him gently on the forehead. "And I always will," He said, and pressed a kiss to Jaden's cheek. "Forever." He whispered before pressing a sweet kiss to Jaden's lips, saying things too gentle and delicate for words to express.

GX - GX

Okay, I'm sure all of you are now asking the same questions... "Where did Bush and the new girl go?" and "Who exactly **is** the new girl?"! And trust me, these answers will be answered in the next chapter! They were gonna be in this one, but I was feeling in a romantic-gushy type mood so I had to have this chappy be all romance and fluffy!

_**Review, but do **__**not**__** flame!**_ And why do I keep saying that in every chappy? Because even **I** can admit that this is one of my best pieces of work, and I won't allow any dumbass flamers!


	11. A Family's Love

GX - GX

-- That night --

"Taniya! Wait up!" Jaden yelled as he ran up the stairs towards her. No one else was around so Jaden thought it would be a good time to talk to her one-on-one.

"What?" She asked.

"I want to talk to you... about Bastion."

"What about him?"

"I **know** you still have feelings for him, but I want to make this clear that he's **my** husband!" Jaden said.

"I know that, but technically... he's not your husband anymore, right?"

"And just **what** is **that** supposed to mean?" Jaden asked.

"I mean... the two of you are legally seperated, right? So, that means that he's technically not your husband anymore." Taniya pointed out.

"He's still **mine**!" Jaden yelled.

"I know that, but you know... you can't help that I still have feelings for him. Hell, even **I** can't help that!"

"Just stop trying to get to him!" Jaden yelled before stomping the rest of the way up the stairs and into his and Bastion's room.

-- On top of a building somewhere in downtown Tokyo --

Bush was watching the whole scene from a little crystal ball type thing while the girl was leaning against the border of the roof, also watching.

"King Jason is **so** jealous." Bush said.

"I thought the guy's name was** Jaden**." The girl pointed out.

"How are you related to Farrah? She always **loved** making fun of Jaden's name."

"Keep tossing that smart mouth at me and you'll have my boot shoved so far up your ass that it'll be in that fucking peanut you call a brain!" She yelled. (Ooooo... Bush got **burned**!)

"Okay, okay. You are **definitely** Farrah's sister." Bush said. (Bum, bum, buuuuum!)

"So? What are we gonna do with that information?"

"Well... we could try to make him **more** jealous."

"And that'll work to our advantage... how?"

"I don't know, but it's a good evil plan, so-"

"Well, lets think of something that will actually **help** us kill them!" Farrah's sister yelled.

-- Back at the palace --

Jaden walked into his and Bastion's room and slammed the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Jaden?" Bastion asked from the bed.

"Taniya thinks she can just go around stealing kisses from you. I won't stand for it." Jaden said with his back pressed firmly against the closed and locked door.

"Jaden... not again." Bastion said as he shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you that-"

"I already know what you're going to say and it's not because I think you love her because I know you don't, but she somehow thinks you do."

"Jaden, I've talked with Taniya already. She **knows** that I don't love her... well... maybe as a part of the **family** I do, but it's nothing more than that." Bastion explained. "So, you can stop being so jealous and come here." He said as he made a hand motion, telling Jaden to sit next to him on the bed.

Jaden came over to the bed, and sat down next to Bastion. Then, the next thing he knew, he was being tackled to the bed, and having his hands being pinned above his head.

"What are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"If you still don't believe me that the only one I truly love and want is you then I'm just gonna have to prove it." Bastion said.

"I believe you."

"So, you don't want me to prove it?" Bastion asked.

"No, no. Please... don't hesitate. I want you." Jaden said, his eyes glazing over with lust, love, and passion. So, Bastion leaned down and started to kiss and suck on Jaden's neck as he undid the buttons on his shirt, earning a few pleasurable moans from his lover.

(A/N: I'm not so good at writing lemons so I'm gonna have to skip this! Sorry! _**Don't kill me!**_)

-- The next morning --

Jaden woke up to see that Bastion wasn't there.

"Bastion? Bastion, where are you?" Jaden asked, and the door opened to reveal Bastion walk in the room. "Bastion, thank Ra! I thought you had gotten kidnapped again." He said as he ran over and hugged Bastion, who just pushed him away.

"Bastion?"

"It's all your fault, Jaden!" Bastion yelled.

"What's all my fault?"

"Zach's gone! And it's all your fault! How could you let this happen?!" Bastion yelled.

Jaden woke up with a start and looked around the room. It was dark except for the candle light from the candles that were on the night stand. He was panting and sweat covered him.

"Jaden?" Someone asked, and Jaden looked beside him to see Bastion laying there with both silver eyes staring back into his. Bastion sat up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a... bad dream." Jaden said, with a sigh. He felt Bastion kiss his forehead, lovingly, and stroke his cheek. He slowly started to relax in Bastion soft touches.

"You're sweating." Bastion said. "Here... I'll go get a cloth. Just lay down." Bastion said as he lightly pushed Jaden back onto the bed. Then, he got up, threw on a robe, walked into the bathroom, and Jaden heard him turn the water on.

A minute later, Bastion came back out with a damp wash cloth, sat on the bed next to Jaden, and lightly began to dab the towel on his forehead.

"What happened in your bad dream?" Bastion softly asked.

"I woke up and you weren't there."

"That's it?"

"I wasn't finished." Jaden said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry." Bastion mumbled.

"And then you came into the room so I ran up and hugged you, but then you pushed me back and started yelling at me."

"What for?"

"You said, "Zach's gone! And it's all your fault! How could you let this happen?!"." Jaden repeated.

"One, why would Zach be gone? And two, if he ever was, I wouldn't say it was your fault and start yelling at you for it." Bastion said.

"I know, but it was still a scary dream. I don't want anything to happen to Zach, Tina, **or** our relationship." Jaden said.

"I know. Me too." Bastion said as he pulled Jaden into a tight hug. "But Tina and Zach are safe, and we have a pretty good relationship. So, what could go wrong?" Bastion asked, and Jaden looked worriedly at him. "What?"

"You shouldn't say those words because usually when someone does, something **does** go wrong." Jaden said. "Besides... Farrah may be dead again now, but Bush is still out there, and I've got a bad feeling about that other girl."

"Jaden, just relax. Everything will be fine, you'll see." Bastion said as he pulled Jaden even closer.

-- The next day --

(A/N: I don't have a fighting scene picked out for this so I'll just right to the point.)

Bush was getting really mad now. He's tried every fighting move he had and nothing has worked. He should of known better than to try to face everybody all at the same time. Then, he saw Zach who wasn't too far away and got an idea. He quickly moved behind Zach and grabbed him.

"Zach!" Everyone yelled, but it was too late. Bush had grabbed him, and made a mad dash out of the palace.

_'My dream.'_ Jaden thought. _'It was a sign. I get it now. It was warning me that this would happen. That Zach would be in trouble.'_

"Dammit!" Will yelled as he fell to the ground where Zach had been standing not too long ago. "Zach! Why?!" He yelled as tears rolled down his face.

_'He acts almost like I did when I lost Yugi that one time.'_ Yami thought. (A/N: Couldn't resist putting that in!)

-- Roughly a half an hour later --

Everyone was searching out in the woods when Isis all of a sudden smelled something. (A/N: She may look like Aster, but her sense of smell, she got from Satorious.)

"Daddy Satorious, you smell that?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, and Isis started following the smell before breaking out into a run with everyone else following her.

"What is it?" Tina asked as she started running next to Isis.

"It's Bush."

"How can you tell?" Tina asked, and Isis stopped, making everyone else stop too.

"Because Bush smells... really bad." She said as she covered her nose and made a face. "And it just got way stronger."

"I know." Satorious said as he held his nose too.

Then, they heard someone scream coming from nearby.

"That was Zach!" Tina said, and everyone looked through the bushes until they saw Zach. He was being forced into a hole by Bush.

"Get down there, you damn, little kid!" Bush yelled as he finally succeeded in pushing Zach into the hole. Then, he took a shovel with a pile of dirt on it, and it became clear to everyone. Bush was planning on burying Zach alive. Before anyone could even blink, Will came out from hiding, pounced on Bush, and began to beat the hell out of him.

"_**How dare you try to kill my prince! You will not live to see even a few minutes from now!**_" Will yelled as he continued to beat the hell out of Bush.

While everyone else was trying to get Zach out of the deep hole, Bastion ran up to Will and started to drag him off of Bush.

"_**What are you doing?! Don't you want him to die?!**_" Will asked after he was pulled off of Bush.

"Of course I do, but I don't want you to lose it. Dark Magician, would you?"

"If I could see him." Dark Magician said, then his eyes began to glow, but he still didn't see anything. "Well, he didn't turn himself invisible." He said as his eyes stopped glowing. "He must of made another mad dash to escape, but thankfully this time, no one got kidnapped."

"Think again. Where's Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I'm over here, koi." Yugi said as he stepped out of a bush along with Syrus. "Zane told me and Syrus to stay here since we're both in delicate condition."

"Good thinking, Zane." Yami said, and saw that Zach was know out of the hole, hugging his parents and sister.

"Guys... I was so scared." Zach said as he started crying. "I almost died."

"It's alright, Zach." Bastion said.

"Yeah, bro. Everything will be fine." Tina added.

"We're hear. There's nothing to fear." Jaden said, and after that, **everyone** joined in the group hug.

_'My friends. They're all here too. They were __**all**__ really concerned about me.'_ Zach said as the sad tears were replaced with happy ones. _'They're all my family. And I love them all __**so**__ much!'_ He thought.

GX - GX

I couldn't resist adding a bit of family love into this one! Hey... kissy-kissy romance isn't the only kind of love this world has! So... love your family a little... love your family a **lot**!

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	12. Bush Is Dead

GX - GX

"Well... we haven't seen Bush or that girl in a few days." Zach said while they all sat in the throne room, having a meeting. "You think they died?"

"Get real, bro." Tina said. "Bush couldn't die. He's too powerful, remember? And as for that girl... I don't know much about her, but-" Tina was cut off by Dark Magician.

"If he was so powerful, then we does he keep making a quick getaway whenever he feels that we have him trapped?" He asked.

"Because although he's powerful, you're **more** powerful and he knows that you could take him down easily if he ever gave you the chance." Victoria suggested.

"Great! Every adult I know is now so lovestruck!" Tina yelled.

"Aw, come on, Tina." Victoria said. "When you're in love, you'll feel the same way."

"I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon." Tina said. (A/N: Sooner than you think, Tina, sooner than you think. -Clears throat- Moving on!)

"Tina." Bastion said, and Victoria giggled.

"Now who does she remind you of, hm?" Victoria asked her brother.

"Huh? What? ...Who?"

"She's just like you were when you were her age, Nii-san." Victoria said as she gently nudged Bastion with her head.

"You think?"

"Yep!" Victoria said with a smile.

-- With Bush and Ivie (Farrah's sister) --

"We'll attack at dawn. They'll never know what hit 'em!" Ivie said.

-- Back at the palace at dawn --

"Ah!" Someone screamed from downstairs which woke everyone up, and went out to see Ivie and Bush fighting the guards. So, everyone ran down the stairs, and began fighting too.

"So, you guys have decided to come out?" Bush asked. "Well, how do you like this?" He asked as he made a symbol with his hands (kinda like in Naruto), and about a hundred clones of Bush appeared all around them. "Which is the real me? Hm? I don't even know." All the Bush clones said at the same time, then laughed.

"Spread out! Kill them all! The last one standing has got to be the real Bush!" Bastion ordered, and they all nodded and began fighting off all the clones.

As they all continued fighting off the clones, Bastion called Jaden's name.

"Jaden! I know that we're not together anymore, so..." He called before going up to him, and grabbing his hand. "Will you marry me?" He asked, and Jaden took his hand away to block a blow that one of the clones was aiming at him.

"I don't think now is the best time!"

"But, Jaden, I love you!" Bastion said before killing another clone. Then, he took Jaden's hand again. "I've made my choice. What's yours?" He asked, and Jaden was silent before he yelled something.

"Dark Magician! Marry us!" He yelled to the top of the stairs where Dark Magician was protecting Yugi and Syrus, since they couldn't protect themselves in the state they were both in.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Dark Magician yelled back before stabbing another clone.

Jaden and Bastion went back to fighting themselves.

"Dark Magician, now!" Bastion yelled.

"Fine then!" He yelled as he stabbed one clone, then kicked another before standing in front of everyone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to experience this joyous union!" He said, and Bastion grabbed Jaden's hand again.

"Jaden... do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do!" Jaden said, happily.

"Great!" He said, then stabbed another clone, and they both began fighting again while still holding hands.

"And Bastion, do you take me to be **your** husband/bride?"

"I do."

With that, Dark Magician continued. "You may kiss-" He started, but got cut off. He killed the clone by stabbing it. "You may kiss-" He said, and shot another clone. "Just kiss!" He said. So, Jaden grabbed Bastion's wrist and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

-- Roughly a half an hour later --

All the clones were now gone, but there was really no mess due to the fact that once you killed a clone, they just disappeared. So, now everyone was in the middle of the throne room.

"So, what's it gonna be now, Bush, huh?!" Dark Magician yelled. "You gonna try and make another quick escape 'cause that whole duplicate thing is a one time deal and we both know that!"

Just then, a magical cage appeared, and everyone was surrounded by it except for Dark Magician and all the kids, who had jumped out of the way just in time.

"Alright. If you're so determined to face me, then why don't we have a one-on-one face off?" Bush said as he appeared in a cloud of poison smoke.

"Works for me." Dark Magician said, then charged at Bush, but was just blown backwards. He got back up, and tried again, but once again, got blown back.

"Come on, Dark Magician." Tina said, quietly cheering him on, while Dark Magician kept trying.

"You can do it! Don't give up, Dark Magician!" Zach said.

"Keep on him." Isis said.

"You can do it! Come on!" Will said right before Dark Magician got thrown so far back that he hit a wall and got knocked out.

"Huh? That was more interesting than I expected." Bush said as everyone else just stood there in shock until Tina picked up a broken piece of wood and made a run towards him, with all the other kids following right behind her.

"Die!" Tina said as she jumped up and hit him with the wood which broke, but it didn't seem to hurt him.

Bush turned around and blew all the kids into the wall opposite from where Dark Magician was.

"Don't get carried away, little children." Bush said with a smirk.

"I'll be damned if I let **you** win!" Will said with a harsh glare.

"Enough. Get back." They heard someone say and they all looked to see Dark Magician trying to stand up. Except he looked different this time, he was in his even darker form.

"Dark Magician!" Victoria said, happily from inside the cage.

"He's still okay!" Zach said.

"I understand how you feel." Dark Magician said as he fully stood up, but with his head bowed. "You want your friends and family safe, but you also don't wanna die yourself. You were willing to take on this fight because you wanted to protect your loved ones." He said, and raised his head. "I understand it all! Stand back and leave it to **me**! He's **mine**!" He yelled as he ran towards Bush again, and Bush tried to protect himself with his sword, but Dark Magician's will power was too strong, his staff cut right threw Bush's sword and killed him by practically slicing him in half.

"_**Nooo!**_" Bush yelled as he died. Once he died, the cage surrounding everyone disappeared, and Dark Magician returned to his normal self. Panting heavily, he fell to his knees, then onto his stomach.

"Dark Magician!" Victoria yelled as she ran over to him, turned him over, and placed his head on her lap. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just need some rest." Dark Magician said as his breathing started to slowly calm down and he closed his eyes.

"Okay." Victoria said.

GX - GX

What did you think?

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	13. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

GX - GX

-- That night --

"Finally!" Jaden said as he collapsed on his and Bastion's bed in their room. "They're both gone and are **never** coming back." He said as Bastion laid down on the bed next to him.

"Indeed. And we're finally married again."

"Kind of a weird way to get married, but what the hell? I'm not complaining." Jaden said, and Bastion chuckled.

"Neither am I." He said.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah." Bastion agreed. So, they got under the covers and closed their eyes.

After a minute, Jaden said something.

"Bastion?"

"Hm?"

"Are you tired?" Jaden asked as he turned to face him.

"No, are you?"

"No."

"So, what do we do to pass the time?" Bastion asked, and Jaden smirked.

"Well, we **did** get married earlier, right? Jaden asked, and Bastion looked rather confused. "What I'm trying to say is that... people usually make love on their wedding night."

"So, you wanna make love?"

"Hm-mm." Jaden said with a nod.

"Well, if it's a night of love making you want, then it's a night of love making you're gonna get." Bastion said with a sly smirk, and Jaden giggled before pressing his lips to Bastion's.

-- A little later on in Victoria's room --

"Are you **sure** you're alright?" Victoria asked Dark Magician who was currently laying on her bed.

"I'm fine, Victoria, really." Dark Magician said, and tried to sit up, but felt a jolt of pain, and he fell back down.

"You're **not** fine. You're hurt!" Victoria insisted.

"Victoria, relax. Even if I'm not fine **now**, I will be soon so don't worry about it." He said, then started looking around her room, and he finally realized that this had been the first time he'd been in it. All around her room were pictures and articles about Egypt. He just had to ask. "You sure like Egypt, don't you?"

"Yeah." Victoria said. "You know I was born there." She stated as she placed a cool, damp cloth onto Dark Magician's forehead.

"Really?"

"Yes." She said, happily, then something gold caught Dark Magician's eye.

"What's that?" He asked, and she looked over in the corner to where he pointed and realized what he was talking about. She got up, grabbed said item, and brought it back over to him.

"It's a book." She said as she once again sat on the bed next to him. "Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"But of course, but... is this** real** gold that it's made out of?" Dark Magician asked as he placed his hand on the cover of the book.

"Yes, but it's not the book of Amun Ra, if that's what you're thinking." Victoria said, and Dark Magician chuckled.

"No, I wasn't thinking that at all, but I was curious."

_'He's like a small boy. So curious about the things around him.'_ She thought.

"What's this book about?" He asked.

"It's about Egypt. Hence the three Egyptian gods being on the cover." Victoria said.

"Yes, I know that, but what topic about Egypt does it discuss?"

_'He talks in a sorta old fashion way.'_ Victoria thought. "Well, it talks about the gods, pharaohs, and even the pharaoh's priests." She said, and Dark Magician seemed to take a **lot** interest in this.

"Really?" He asked, sounding amused and interested at the same time.

"Hm-mm." She said. "They even have pictures. See look at this." She said as she flipped to one of the last pages of the book, and showed him what was called "Pharaoh Atem's Priests"; which had a picture of the pharaoh, and all his priests. "Pharaoh look familiar to you?" She asked with humor in her tone, and Dark Magician chuckled.

"Yes, he does. You should show this to young master Yugi. I bet he'd get a kick out of it." Dark Magician said, and Victoria giggled.

"Yes, that's what I should do."

"Do you see anyone else who looks familiar?" Dark Magician asked, and Victoria looked.

"No." She said. "Of course, I wasn't alive back then." She said, and saw him sit up, using a pillow to cushion his back since it still hurt from him getting knocked into the wall so hard when he was fighting Bush. Then, he gently placed a finger on one of the photos.

"Does he look familiar?"

"Him? No."

"Look into his eyes." He said, and Victoria looked at him strangely.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He said.

Victoria shrugged, and did what she was told. "What about them? They look like anyone else's eyes." She said, and felt Dark Magician's hand under her chin.

"Now look into mine." He said as he lifted her head up so she could do just that.

Then, Victoria realized something. "You have the same exact eyes. Well, I mean... they're a different color, but overall, they're the same shape and everything. But he's an Egyptian who lived a **long** time ago, and you're a duel monster. How does that work?" She said, and he smiled, more like smirked.

"Long story."

"Wait a second. Are you telling me that you remember because you were **there**? That's impossible, because that would make you... 3... 4... 5,000 years old."

"Yes." He said, and she looked at him strangely, but then shook her head and giggled.

"I get it. You're joking. You're good. You had me going there for a little bit." Victoria said as she stood up to put the book back, then walked back over.

"But, Victoria, I'm **not** joking." He said, and she stopped giggling, and looked at him. He looked serious, and his eyes were saying that he was telling the truth.

"But... that's impossible." Victoria said, and Dark Magician hugged her, holding her close.

"I think you would've thought by now that **nothing** is impossible."

"But..." She said, then sighed. "It's just... so confusing."

"If you're scared. I understand."

"No, I'm not **scared**, it's just shocking, that's all."

"I understand. It's a lot to take in."

"But... I'm not gonna stop loving you because of this." Victoria said, and Dark Magician was shocked.

"Love? You **love** me?" Dark Magician asked as his heart seemed to flutter in his chest.

"Yes. I have for a long time. I understand if **this** is a shocker for **you**." Victoria said, and Dark Magician smiled.

"Well... yes, but it's a really **good** kinda shocker." He said as he laid down, bringing Victoria down on top of him.

"What... what are you doing?" Victoria asked as she was now straddling his hips.

"I'm doing what I feel is right." He said as he trailed his fingers threw Victoria's medium-length, silky, raven colored hair.

"And what would **that** be?"

"I wanna make love to the woman I love." He said, and Victoria blushed like mad.

"Are... are you sure?"

"Victoria, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"Dark Magician..." Victoria whispered.

"Mahad."

"What?" Victoria said.

"Please... say my **real** name, and my real name is Mahad." He said.

"Mahad..." Victoria practically sighed, which made him sigh too. He found that he really enjoyed the way she said his name with that sighing voice. It made him really wanna take her.

"Victoria..."

"Yes?"

"I'm ready to commit and prove my love, but only if **you** are." He said, and she looked at him, and saw the love that his eyes held. It wasn't puppy love, or even plain love that lasts for a while and then leaves, but this was true love. His eyes were shining bright with true love.

"I'm ready." Victoria whispered. So, Mahad (that's what I'm calling him from now on) pulled her down for a deep kiss.

-- With Will --

Will was laying on his bed, wide awake, being unable to sleep when there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Will." Zach said threw the door. "I can't sleep. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Will said, and Zach walked in the room, closing the door behind him. "Come here." He said as he made a hand signal to Zach to come to the bed. When Zach was on the bed, Will pulled him closer and placed him under the covers next to him.

"Good. Now I can sleep." Will said, and Zach sighed happily.

"Yeah, me too." Zach said happily, and nuzzled into Will's chest. "Goodnight, Will."

"Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams." Will replied in a hushed whisper, then kissed Zach's forehead, and they both fell asleep.

GX - GX

I just couldn't control myself with this! Besides... Victoria had been literally **begging** for me to add some of her and Dark Magician into the mix. So, yesterday I just snapped and said fine! So, that's why most of this chappy is of her and him! Hope you enjoyed!

Oh, and I got a **sweet**, new desktop background on my computer!

_**REVIEW, BUT **__**NO**__** FLAMES!**_ Except for Coco Gash Jirachi's lighter! That's a flame I'll except!


	14. Family Ties

GX - GX

"Wait a second, wait a second." Ivie said. "Are you telling me that **you** were the one who brought my sister and Bush back from the dead and gave them their special powers?"

"That's right." Death said. "And now because they're both dead again, the angels up in Heaven are fighting off the demons I sent up there. You're my last hope of ruling both thrones."

"Well, if they've killed both Bush **and** Farrah... how exactly am **I** supposed to beat them?" Ivie asked, and if Death had a face other than eyes, Ivie thought he would be smirking.

"Precisly the question I want you to ask, my dear." He said, then made a glowing orb in his hands. Then, he shot the orb at her and once it hit her, she began growing.

"What the fuck is this?!" She yelled.

"Just relax and you'll get where I am going with this." He said. So, she did what she was told, and soon, she had turned into a huge snake. "Now... go and kill them. Then, there will be no one to stop me." He said, and with an evil laugh, he disappeared, and Ivie slid her way to the palace.

-- At the palace --

"It's about time you got up, Victoria." Bastion said as she walked into the kitchen at around 12:45 in the afternoon. "Where have you been?"

"Um... in my room." Victoria answered.

"Doing what?" Bastion asked, and Victoria blushed.

"Something."

"Victoria!" Bastion yelled.

"What?!" Victoria yelled back. "I'm 29, Nii-san! I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do! I'm plenty old enough to do what I did last night!"

"That doesn't mean that you're not my little sister, Victoria. I'm supposed to look after you. What if something happens?"

"If something happens, then it happens." Victoria said. "Like I said, I'm old enough to handle it. Besides... I love him, Nii-san." She said, and Bastion's eyes softened.

"I know you do." He said, then the next thing they knew, the ground started shaking.

"W-what's t-that?"

"I don't know. Come on!" He said, as they ran out of the kitchen, and out the back door with everyone else to see a giant snake heading towards them. Then, the snake started spraying the palace with some sort of thick liquid.

"What the hell is that stuff?!" Aster yelled.

"It's venom!" Satorious yelled also. "It's a spitting snake!"

"Great! Just what we needed!" Zane yelled, sarcastically.

Then, everyone saw Victoria running past them.

"Wait, Victoria!" Amanda yelled as she ran after her.

"Amanda!" Ryou yelled.

"Mamma!" Nicole yelled also.

"I'll be back!" Amanda yelled to them. "Victoria, come back!" She yelled, but couldn't seem to run fast enough to catch up to her. Then, Fox Fire went under her in her bigger form and started carrying her on her back. "You giving me a lift? Thanks!" Amanda said. "While we're like this... lets take this thing down!" She said, and Fox Fire flew up into the sky above the snakes head to distract her, while everyone saw Victoria running up the rocks that were behind the snake.

Amanda threw her sword and it went right into the snakes skull, but didn't kill it.

"Now!" Victoria yelled as she jumped off the rocks. The snake heard her, and shot a ball of venom at her, but luckily missed. "Backlash wave!" She yelled as she swung her sword, and it hit the snake.

The snake made a really bazar sound as it fell to the ground, and Amanda's sword came out of her forehead. After it was dead, it turned back into Ivie.

"It's that girl." Bastion said. "The one who was with Bush after Farrah died. And come to think of it..." He said as he kneeled down in front of the girl. "She looks a lot like Farrah herself."

"I know why." Jaden said, and everyone looked at him. "What?"

"And you couldn't say anything before, you idiot?!" Aster yelled as he wacked Jaden over the head.

"Daddy Aster, your mood swings are getting to you again." Isis said.

"Aster, you're pregnant?!" Satorious yelled.

"I am **not**!" Aster yelled.

"But that's what you told **me**." Isis said.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, remember?" Aster said, and everyone looked at Isis.

"Oh yeah. Oops." She said.

"Well, I'm certainly surprised." Satorious said. "So, lets recalculate. Who's pregnant now?"

"Yugi, Syrus, and apparently now, Aster... again." Amanda answered.

-- Later that day --

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Satorious asked as they sat in their room.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I was gonna tell you during Tina and Zach's ball this weekend." Aster explained.

"Oh."

"Biiiiig brooooooooooother!" Someone yelled as they knocked on his door.

"Melody?" Aster asked, then got up to answer the door and sure enough, his twin sister was standing on the other side of it. She squealed then hugged him, tightly, which knocked him to the ground. "Melody?! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were in Egypt!"

"Well, I was, but my hunnymoon just ended! So, now I'm back!" She said, happily.

"So, where's your husband?" Satorious asked, and Melody smiled at him.

"Hey, Satori!"

"Hey." He said. _'So, she's completely ignoring my question.'_ He thought.

"I'm right here." Marik said as he entered the room.

"Hi Marik." Aster said. "Could you possibly get your wife off of me?" He asked, so, Marik gently pulled Melody off of her brother.

"So, where's my neice? I wanna see her again!" Melody asked.

"Auntie?" Isis asked as she poked her head in the door.

"Isis!" Melody said, and quickly picked her up to huggle her, tightly. "I've missed you **soooo** much!"

"Antie! You're hugging me to death!" Isis whined so Melody put her down.

"How have you been, my little neice?"

"I've been okay. My friend, Zach nearly got killed though."

"I have a feeling I've missed a **lot**." Melody said.

"More than you know." Aster and Satorious said at the sametime.

"So, how have you two been?" Marik asked both of them.

"Fine." Aster replied.

"Okay. I just found out that Aster is pregnant again." Satorious said, and Melody spit out her water that she had been drinking.

"That's great!" Melody said as she hugged her brother, tightly.

-- A little around sunset --

"Nii-san!" Victoria yelled as she ran up to Bastion, and he turned around to see her.

"Victoria! What is it?" Bastion asked.

"Well... you know how I did a blood test with everyone to make sure they were okay a couple days ago?"

"Yes."

"Well, I found something that I think you should see."

"What? Is everyone alright?"

"Oh no, no, no, no. Everyone's fine, but... there **is** something you should see because I think you're the best person to break the news to her."

"Who?"

"Come on!" Victoria said as she took Bastion's hand a lead him upstairs to a lab room. Once they were in, she shut the door, then brought him over to the computer. "Look." She said, and Bastion looked at the screen.

"What am I looking at?"

"Taniya's and Will's DNA."

"What about them? They look the same as anyone else's."

"But what's similiar between them?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe this will help." Victoria said as she pressed a key on the keyboard and part of Taniya's and Will's DNA lit up. "Look similiar?"

"Their related." Bastion said, surprised.

"Not just any relation though."

"What kind?"

"Well, since you don't know I'll just tell you." Victoria said, then took a deep breath before saying it. "Taniya is Will's mother."

GX - GX

Wow! Uh... even **I** wasn't expecting this! If you saw this ending (to the chappy) coming then you should hang out with Evil Satorious 'cause you're psychic... in a very creepy sorta way!

_**REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES!**_


	15. Family Night

GX - GX

After hearing the news, Bastion went to Taniya's room, and knocked on her door. She opened it a minute later and was surprised to see that he was there.

"Yes?"

"Taniya, I need to ask you a question and I need you to be **completely** honest with me." Bastion said, seriously. "Have you ever had a kid?"

"...Oh... you heard about that, huh?" She asked. "It happened when I was younger... much youger, and it was back in Egypt. I lived there for a few years and the boyfriend I had got me pregnant. I had a baby boy 9 months later."

"What was his name?"

"I don't know. I never got to keep him. My mother took him away from me the day he was born and gave him to my exboyfriend's parents. They took care of him. Then, my mom kicked me out, and I heard that a couple years later that, Americans had destroyed the place and killed everyone. I fear that my son died. That's when I went to Duel Academy and found you."

"You think your son could still be alive? Who knows... he may be closer than you think." Bastion said, then took Taniya's hand and lead her to the lab room where he showed her the same thing that Victoria had showed to him.

-- With Will and Zach --

They were in the backyard looking at the stars.

"Hey! Look at that!" Zach said. "It's a shooting star! You know... I wish that everyone could find enternal love and happiness."

"I wish that I could meet my mom."

"Your mom? You mean you've never met her?"

"Nope." Will said, then sighed and sat up. "I know I never knew her, but she's still somehow... a part of me. A part of who I am. Who I've become."

"Sometimes I wish that I had a mom." Zach said, and didn't notice that Jaden was walking by the doorway, and stopped to listen to their conversation.

"I thought Jaden was your mother."

"No. He's my other dad. I want a **mother**. A woman. Someone to show me how to do things that guys don't know how to do. I mean, I have my auntie sure, but... I don't have a mother, and I really wish I did."

_'He wishes that I was a girl instead of a boy.'_ Jaden thought, sadly. _'I didn't know that he didn't want me.'_ He thought, and walked away.

-- With Bastion and Taniya --

"Taniya, wait!"

"Wait for what?! You're telling me that my boy is the same boy who's dating your son, and that I can talk to him after 15 years with no problem at all, and you're telling me to wait?! I've waited long enough!"

"You can't just go up to him and tell him that your his mother! That'll probably freak him out!" Bastion yelled back, then saw Jaden walking towards them with tears streaming down his face. "Jaden? Jaden, what's wrong?" He asked as he slowly approched Jaden.

Jaden wipped away some of the tears. "Zach, hates me."

"Hates you? For what?"

"I heard him talking with Will in the backyard, and he was telling him that he always wished he had a mother instead of me."

"Jaden..."

"He hates me!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like he wants you to disappear."

"But he still meant it! He doesn't want me!" Jaden yelled. "And if he doesn't want me then he doesn't have to have me. I'll just stop talking to him."

"Jaden, that's rediculous. You're his dad."

"Exactly! I'm just his other dad! There's no mother there!"

-- Later with Taniya and Will --

Taniya had just broken the news to Will and he was now at the window sill, crying.

"Will..."

"Where were you? All these years... where were you?" Will asked through sobs.

"Will, I desprately wanted to keep you, and raise you the way you **should** of been raised. But my mother didn't like the fact that I had gotten pregnant at such a young age. She took me away from you, and made me leave." Taniya explained, then continued telling the rest of her story to him.

-- With Zach --

"Daddy Jaden! Can I talk to you?" Zach asked as he approched him, but Jaden didn't say anything. "Daddy Jaden?" Still nothing. "Daddy Jaden, can you **please** talk to me? What did I do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you'd prefer to have a sweet **mother** to talk to." Jaden replied, rather sarcastically.

"Oh... you heard that, huh?" Zach asked, then sighed. "Daddy, **pleeeease**! I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything against you. How could I? You're a **super** daddy, and I love you!" Zach said as he gave Jaden a hug.

Jaden looked at his son, and saw himself within Zach's eyes. He smiled, and hugged Zach close.

"I love you too, my son!" Jaden said, and was oblivious to the fact that Bastion was watching them with a smile.

"Good job, Jaden."

-- Back with Taniya and Will --

"Taniya...?" Will asked.

"Yes?"

"...Will you be my mother?" Will asked, and Taniya's eyes widened before she smiled, brightly.

"Yes! Yes, I would be **more** than happy to be the mother you've always **deserved**!" Taniya said as she hugged her son close, and Will hugged her back.

GX - GX

Wasn't that long, but I enjoyed writing it! Bye y'all... until the next update anyways which should be **very** soon!

**_REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES!!_**


	16. Ball With A Happily Ever After

GX - GX

Zach breathed in softly, looking back at his reflection in the mirror. Who would of thought that he would have made it this far in his early 13 year old life to be preparing for his official crowning as Prince Zach Misawa.

With all the crap he went through, he sure couldn't!

Zach tried to practice his social skills by giving the mirror his best smile, but only failed when he gave a look as if he just smelled something putrid. The supposed smile dropped along with his shoulders in sulk. He wished that at least his friends or family were at here to help him prepare. But tradition says, that on the night of your crowning to prince or princess, you must not be seen at any extent until located in the room of the crowning in your proper attire.

Zach could only roll his eyes at the thought of it; what was there to even not look at? It wasn't as if he was attractive. Zach wore a royal, navy blue tux with the Misawa Crest etched into the back and as well on his white gloves. A white rose was tucked into his vest pocket which once the crown of the Prince was placed upon his head, the colors of the rose is supposed to turn a blue hue in tradition of the Misawa Prince.

He knew of his families many great traditions and customs, but he never knew how many were affective of tonight! He was fed up enough that he could not even move from his throne in the Ball Room after his crowning until one of the many bachelors in the room would offer him a dance; he'll be attacked by fan girls before you could even say, "Farrah is a bitch."

A knock was heard. "Zach!"

Zach's head shot up at the sound of his name being called. He looked at the door in hope for one of his friends to walk through. But was disappointed when the caller left after saying, "It's time for you to come to the Ball Room; the crowning is just starting. Don't forget your Koibito's Chiyo Mask."

Zach slumped his shoulders with a small pout at his lips. The pout disappeared as he looked down at the royal blue mask that sat upon his dresser. Tradition says - yes _another_ tradition - that when there is a crowning of royalty on the event of the Prince and Princess, he or she must wear the Family Mask of Koibito's Chiyo in hopes to find their official soul mate of honor on the night that holds most good spirit in the air.

To him it was a load of crap.

He picked up the royal blue mask and tied the mask's strap around his head to now have the piece circling over his two eyes. "Wow...I look so much of a dork, even the guys will look in the other direction," he mumbled.

The mask isn't even allowed to be taken off until at least by the end of the night, or by their official soul mate. If they find their "partner for life" on the night of their crowning, their "partner" is to be the one to take off the mask willingly in asking for your to be their lover forever.

Zach glanced one more time in the mirror and flashed a smile for good luck, then set out the door for the top staircase to the Great Hall. He turned once down the hall before he could hear the sound of many people from the Great Hall as he drew nearer to the right staircase that would be his entrance for tonight.

He felt a small relief as he saw Tina walking up to the right staircase in her long red kimono with a blue tie wrapped around her waist. She wore the same mask of the Koibito's Chiyo Mask only in the form of the Princess. He envied her slightly as she looked as calm as a bird.

She looked to him through the holes of her red mask. She smiled. With the the words, "Good luck", mouthed to him, she turned her view back down on the gold steps down in front of her she would soon be walking.

Zach breathed in slowly, calmed a bit at her silent words. But couldn't help the nervous lump in his throat as the Great Hall began to quiet down - they're titles would be called and they would make their entrance.

Zach could barely catch the words until he heard the loud call of, "...Introducing, Miss Tina Misawa and Sir Zach Misawa!" Tina pulled back her shoulders, Zach nervously followed suit, a soft smile came to her face and she prepared to walk down the steps.

But before her first step, she looked to her brother seeing his failed attempted at a smile, and she softly whispered. "Relax." She stepped down.

Zach closed both eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped down the staircase.

Everyone watched in awe or happiness at the picture of their soon-to-be princess walk down one staircase looking beautiful as ever and their soon-to-be prince walk down the other in a dashing attire. Everyone clapped slowly for them.

Tina gave off soft smiles to the crowd who praised her for such elegance while others stared in small disappointment at the cringe in Zach's smiles. But Zach's face began to take another expression as he captured the eyes of two, ice blue pools.

In the very back of the Great Hall, William watched "his prince" walk down the steps while admiring how adorable he looked in that blue suit and mask. Will flashed a tender smile to him which acted like a mirror, for Zach gave it's reflection with a true soft smile. Will chuckled at seeing Zach's precious eyes wander from his face.

William dressed in a fitting dark blue tuxedo with black trimmings. His long raven hair was pulled back into ponytail held by a black ribbon and a red rose with a golden hue stuck out from his vest pocket. In other words, he was hot.

_'It'll be okay..._' Zach sighed softly, _'Everything will be all ri--'_

All thoughts were knocked to the wind as Zach's feet took a tumble and went crashing down the remainder of the steps. The crowd gasped while Tina faltered in her steps to watched with wide eyes as her brother fell towards the bottom.

But before Zach's face could smash to the marble floor, he was caught by two arms. A great sigh of relief ran over the audience of this near-horror experience. Zach lifted his head to stare back at--

Come on...

Guess!

I bet you're all thinking William...

Well...

YOU'RE WRONG! William would have loved to been the one to catch his prince, but was beat to the punch by another raven haired boy with pale skin and red eyes dressed in a crimson robe. William watched with a sweat drop as the male lifted Zach back onto his feet, gave one last look to Zach, a lingering look to Tina, then walked back in the crowd.

Will coughed slightly, standing back up straight. He would have sent an envious glare to the mysterious teenager, but said teenager had already left sight.

Tina continued down the steps with as much grace she still had left on her thoughts, but couldn't help but walk in a hurry to reach the bottom. Bastion, who stood in between the two staircases at the bottom with Jaden, coughed into his hand lightly. "Well then, let the crowning begin!"

Tina closed both eyes as she felt the weight of her golden crown of the Misawa Princess being placed upon her brown head. Jaden pulled back from his job of crowning his daughter and smiled down at her small face.

He leaned forward, whispering softly, "Congratulations...you're finally a princess."

Tina popped open one eye, then the other. She stared out at the crowd trying to absorb everything in as well as the tiara on her head. It was deathly silent for everyone had all their attention on the two siblings.

Zach gave a deep gulp when seeing his Daddy-Bastion begin to lift the silver crown off the pillow and began to step behind Zach's throne. Tina watched silently for her brother to be given his royal position. If her twin telepathy was right, then she knew well that Zach was close to fainting.

Zach followed the same suit as his sister and closed both eyes when the crown touched his head. Before he knew it, the royal Prince Misawa crown was firmly on top of his head and the King was standing back to stand beside his husband. Bastion and Jaden both smiled happily for the great moment.

King Bastion then spoke to the silent crowd, "Introducing, your new official Prince and Princess of Japan..." Zach kept both eyes closed, losing his breath. "Princess Tina Misawa..." This is it, Zach. Say hello to your new life. "And Prince Zachary Misawa!"

Zach opened his eyes and Tina broke into a great smile. Zach numbly listened to the great cheers and claps sounding throughout the Great Hall. He barely even notice his white rose began to bloom wider and produce a blue hue at the petals. But when he looked careful enough, he did notice all his friends and family clapping for him in the crowd. At that, he gave off his first smile in that room.

When the cheers died down, Bastion once more spoke. "Now, as the official Prince and Princess of Misawa's, it is tradition that the first dance be danced by the Prince with the Queen and the Princess with the King." Bastion nodded towards Dark Magician, who nodded back and tapped his staff on the floor.

Within seconds, the hall was filled with a melodic music. Bastion walked to his daughter and held out his hand, which Tina gracefully took it and stood. Jaden followed the same with Zach, and both siblings were pulled out to the middle of the Great Hall of where the dancing was located.

Bastion smiled widely at his daughter as he spun and twirled her across the floor; there was so much of him in her, but she looked just like her "mother", making her even more extraordinary. Tina would smile back just as brightly and spin back into her father's arms.

Jaden would grin down at his son proudly as they lightly swayed across the floor. Zach would give back a small smile and blush lightly as he glanced to the watching crowd. Jaden snickered at his son's bashfulness, earning a soft glare in return. The Prince and Princess danced with their parents throughout the song, enjoying the light feeling as they looked to their smiling faces and could not help but smile back.

When the song came to its slow end, the audience gave a round of respected and even impressed applause. Bastion bowed to his daughter who curtsied in return, while Jaden and Zach would respectfully bow to each other. The King and Queen brought their children back to their thrones and sat them down before facing the Great Hall.

It was Jaden's turn to speak, "With the first dance of Prince and Princess finished, the Ball will now officially begin. May you have a lovely time and a goodnight..." Jaden then paused, earning a glance from Bastion, before quickly finishing off, "Rock on!"

Everyone laughed at their "Queen" and began to interact in different ways all across the Great Hall. Once the music had started up, Bastion could no longer hold back his laughter as he stared at his husband. "Rock on?"

Jaden stuck his tongue out. "Hey, I didn't want to have them fall asleep!"

Bastion could only smile at his childishness before kissing him on the lips. It slowly grew deeper that Jaden had wrapped his arms around Bastion's neck. They were split apart by the gagging noises coming from Zach and Tina.

"Could you please leave that for somewhere else...you know...when we're not surrounded by 10,000 people with many cameras," Tina scowled. "I'm leaving before you guys start to grope." But before she could stand up, Jaden lightly pushed her back down.

"Nope. You're staying right here. Remember the tradition? You cannot leave your throne until someone asks you to dance with them," Jaden reminded her. Zach slumped back down in his seat with a soft groan when remembering those words.

Tina instantly broke into protest, "But I--"

"Excuse me?"

Tina looked away from her two dads to next stare into a pair of crimson red eyes. Some would have cringe at those eyes, but for some reason, Tina seemed captured by them. You could see her eyes widened through her red mask as she realized it was the boy who saved her brother from his fall.

Tina could not help but gape at the teenager - who look considerably a little older than she was - and watch as he held out a pale hand to her. His next words gave her a light shock as he asked her in a deep accented voice, "Would you like to dance?"

She stared from his hand then back to his eyes. Without even thinking, just doing what felt right, she slipped her hand into his soft one and stood up to stand closer to him. "Sure..." she trailed off softly, blushing that she didn't catch his name.

His smile was breath taking. "Daren, Daren Kneph(1)"

Tina let out a small unique grin as she was lightly pulled out to the dance floor. Jaden snickered into his hand. Bastion asked him, curiously, "What?"

Jaden grinned. "Can't you see? Tina has been smitten. Our Tina has been smitten by love!"

The King of Japan gazed out to the dance floor to watch his daughter sway ever so slowly with Daren as she stared back into crimson eyes with a new expression on her face. That expression had never been used before by their daughter. Tina was definitely, as Jaden puts it, smitten.

Bastion grinned at his husband with a twinkle in his eye. Jaden squeaked lightly as he was being lured onto the dance floor by his husband.

Zach bowed his head as he was left to sit alone on his throne.

Horror came to his eyes as he saw a locus field of girls running towards him with hearts in their eyes in hopes for a dance. It turned out into a full blown scary movie as realization hit him straight across the face.

'No rejection'

He had to dance with them even if it meant dancing with a girl in a sparkly chicken suit. Thank god they had kicked that girl out long ago...but there was no stopping the fan girls. Ra, they were draw nearer and nearer. Zach shut his eyes.

"My prince?"

Zach jumped, snapping open both eyes to stare back into a pair of deep, ice blue ones. His breath slowed as he look back to his boyfriend. Will's face twitched into a smirk as he ran his gaze over "his prince".

The prince flushed red throughout his face while avoiding Will's gaze in the other direction. This only made the smirk widen and a chuckle let out from the servant. "Why look so flushed? You look dashingly delectable in that suit of yours, Zach" Will successfully captured Zach's eyes with his lustful own.

Zach once more blushed at the teenager's comments, surprised that Will actually found his attire attractive. He blinked as suddenly a tan hand was being held out to him. Zach slowly trailed his eyes up the hand, arm, then last come back to the face of Will.

Will looked to him behind a small loose strand of black hair, asking the royal, "Would you like to dance?"

Zach stared back at Will's lower eyelids, captured by the luring gaze. Zach never left Will's eyes when giving out his hand to the older, murmuring softly, "Yes...I'd love to."

With the acceptance, a tender smile inching at the corner of William's lips, the 15-year-old interlaced his hand with his Prince's and carefully pulled him out of his chair and closer to his chest. With a quick look to the nearly hypnotized Prince, Will turned to slowly drag his lover out onto the dance floor.

On and off throughout several songs, the lights would lower to a slow song, then higher when reaching a fast paced one. Lucky them, the room's lights began to drop as a new song was introduced.

_**My life is brilliant**_

Once they reached the middle of the dance floor, Will removed his hand from Zach and turned to face him. He pulled the Prince closer to his body to have him pressed flush against his own which gained a small gasp from the younger. William smirked at this.

Zach felt awkward when putting his arms around the taller's neck. But when two lean arms found themselves around his small waist, he could not help but feel warm with contentment. He glanced up through the two holes of his Koibito Chiyo Mask to stare at two loving orbs.

_**My life is brilliant**_

_**My love is pure**_

_**I saw an angel**_

_**Of that I'm sure**_

_**She smiled at me on the subway**_

_**She was with another man**_

_**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**_

_**'Cause I've got a plan**_

The two swayed lightly to the music, though they were barely moving. But occasionally Will would put a slight step in their dance to have them turn gracefully to another direction. This surprised Zach at how elegant and skilled Will's feet would move like he had been dancing his whole life. The servant would only grin at his younger lover's surprised expression.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

_**But I'll always be with you**_

Zach had closed both eyes a while ago to just allow himself to go with the music and giving William the trust to control his body. But popped a silver eye open when the pressure of a soft hand caressing his cheek surprised him. He looked through the holes of his mask to see Will's eyes linger across his face with an odd look in them.

Zach's eyes shot wide open when the tan hand began to wander up his mask to trace the features and the edges. His breath took a sharp hitch when the older let his hand wander, slowly, to the edge of the mask, letting his fingers slightly slip under it.

Zach whispered, "W-What are you doing?"

_**Yes, she caught my eye,**_

_**As we walked on by.**_

_**She could see from my face that I was,**_

_**Fucking high,**_

_**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**_

_**But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end**_

Will turned his blue eyes away from the mask to look at the eyes under it. They were both so innocent and pure with silver to match it perfectly. The first thing Will would notice in meeting someone was their eyes. When he saw Zach's, he was taken. He could look at no other like he could at his prince.

Will softly smiled, resting his hand where it still laid on the mask. "I'm doing what feels right, my prince. I've loved you for this lifetime since we met, and I wish to be with you for a lifetime as lovers forever...koibito chiyo," he last whispered, his hand grasping the mask.

Zach's eyes widened. A rush of cold air came to his face.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

_**But I'll always be with you**_

The royal blue mask of Koibito Chiyo dropped to the floor.

Leaving Prince Zach's face uncovered in revealing two bright silver eyes. William's face expressed a satisfied smile at seeing the beautiful face no longer hidden away from under that mask. Bringing his hand down to stroke the shorter's face, William pressed his shocked lover closer.

"Zach Misawa..." Said boy listen carefully, still shocked by the mask no longer hiding his face but sitting on the floor. He quietly whispered, only Zach being able to catch it, "In removing the mask of Koibito Chiyo...will you accept my offer of being my lifetime partner?"

_**La la la la la la la la la**_

Zach could barely remember what breathing felt like again. For he lost his breath in the process of his boyfriend's words. But what caused time to freeze around him, was when Will's other hand began to inch down into his pocket.

"But in offering you to be my Koibito Chiyo...I rather make it official." The Prince of Japan had trouble settling his heart when the 15-year-old servant began to pull something out of his pocket, but he could not see it for it stayed locked in his palm. Zach tried to hide the blush that flushed his cheeks at the arm curling around his waist and two blue eyes staring deeply down into his own.

He watched the older bring up his hand that held the object, and held it close to Zach before opening his palm in revealing a little black case. Did his heart just stop?

The case flipped open, drawing a gasp - Zach figuring out was him - and inside a sapphire blue diamond glared back at him. "Zach, will you marry me?"(3)

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true**_

_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**_

_**When she thought up that I should be with you**_

Where did all the music go? Where is everyone? Everything just...vanished. Because all that Zach could recognize is the fallen mask, William's loving face, and a glittering wedding ring being offered...to him.

Zach knew that you must carefully choose your paths in life. You either go with your mind or your heart. So far, every choice he's made in life has been decided by his heart, and he's loved every outcome. So why not follow his heart again.

Zach breathed in then out. He then began to speak words from his heart.

"...Yes..." the whisper was quiet, almost desperate.

Zach said again to the watching Will, "Yes...yes...yes, yes, yes" Tears began to magically flow from his eyes in pure happiness as he stared back into the eyes that expressed so much love. He continued to repeat the three-lettered word with such a pleading voice. The tender smile grew to William's face as he took in his lover's words.

"Yes, Ra, please..." Zach held out desperately for him, "Please be with me forever."

Quickly placing the ring on the boy's finger, Will waited no longer to pull the younger into his arms and hold him flushed close. Zach happily cried into his shoulder while listening to William's whispers of love. The older pulled the other back to stare down into beautiful, tear-filled pools.

Without giving any thought, only doing what felt right, William swiftly pulled his young fiance in a passionate kiss that swept away both their breath. After nearly decades, he broke the kiss to rest his forehead against the other's.

And what made that night last a lifetime, was William Turner whispering ever so softly to the Prince of Japan, "Forever and always, I will always be with you, my prince." He kissed him once more.

_**And it's time to face the truth,**_

_**I will always be with you**_

GX - GX

What did you think? This **whole** chappy was wrtten by Shia Ghost. So, thank **her** for it, but do review please!

There will be bloopers like their have been in the first two stories, but since this is the last one, the bloopers will be coming from 3 or 4 movies instead of just 1!

There will also be a chappy with other scenes (kinda like deleted scenes)! So, if you wanna add in a scene that could fit into **any** three stories! Send them to me either through PMs or e-mail!

_**REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES!!**_


	17. Bloopers

GX - GX

-- The part with Victoria and Dark Magician in Victoria's room --

Dark Magician: -Lays on the bed- Come and get me, Victoria!

-- Sometime off stage --

Jesse: -Takes a spray bottle and pretends to sneeze in Bastion's hair-

Bastion: Ah!

Jesse: -Sneezes- Sorry, mate!

-- Random --

Will: Together.

Zach: -Laughs-

Will: -Laughs and starts randomly dancing-

-- Random --

Daren: You! You... wimp! Don't want this!

-- During the ball --

Bastion: I give you the prince and Princess of Japan!

Amanda: -Mocks Bastion and everyone laughs-

-- Getting ready for the ball with everyone else --

Isis: -Dancing in front of the mirror-

-- When Bastion was fighting Farrah --

Bastion: -Looking around-

Amanda: Down!

Bastion: Geez! You frightened the hell out of me! -Laughs- I wasn't ready for that one at all!

-- When Jaden died --

Jaden: Do you want me to actually bleed and die?

Everyone: No!

Jaden: No? Good!

-- When Melody comes into the story --

Melody: -Jumps on Satorious' back- Hey, daddy! I'm home! -Laughs-

Satorious: -Laughs-

-- During the ball --

Zach: -Walks next to Tina, then notices the camera- Ah! No! -Covers his face-

Tina: -Starts laughing-

-- Backstage --

Lily: -Accidently steps on the sword and it breaks-

Victoria: Oooo... somebody's in trouble.

Amanda: You know someday when I do a big budget book... -Holds up the now broken sword for everyone in the audience (you) to see- ...the characters won't get bad props like **this**.

-- Backstage --

Lily: I think he should **get** out of there! With even the more pain like: Ow! -Looks at the camera- See! That was acting! That was **me** acting! That's why I stay back here!

-- Part where Jaden winds up dead --

Jaden: Flesh wound! It's a flesh wound!

-- At the very beginning --

Ryou: -Looks at Victoria and Bastion- Hey! I know you! (A/N: Look back at the first chappy of The King Of Japan.)

-- When Bastion is locked in the dungeon --

Bastion: Okay, I'll be in here! I got cable!

-- When Jaden is looking for Bastion --

Jaden: -Looking around and one of the lights falls down behind him-

Amanda: Cut! Cut! Cut!

Jaden: I can not deal with this! I'm going to my dressing room! -Leaves-

Bastion: -Follows Jaden-

Everyone: You're supposed to be locked up!

-- At the part where they find Bush, Ivie, and Jaden on the building --

Bastion: -Tries to go in the side door-

Taniya: -Stops him- There are those who go in threw the front door. ...And there are those who speak their lines a little bit better than us.

-- Random --

Jesse: -Turns around to see the camera right in his face and screams-

Tyranno: -Hears Jesse's scream and turns around as if ready to fight and realizes that it was only the camera so he makes a weird face into it-

-- On the roof of the building --

Dark Magician: -Pins Bush against the wall-

Bush: -Makes bird noises and laughs-

Dark Magician: -Laughs- You gotta do this!

-- On the roof --

Syrus/Yugi: -Throws up over the side of the building-

-- Random --

Yugi: Or will it be... ankles all the way?

Yami: -Laughs- Ankles all the way?

Everyone: -Laughs-

-- Random --

Victoria: King Bastion! Why did we ever let him go? He's a lot more fun than Farrah!

Farrah: No!

--Random --

Yugi/Syrus: -Making funny and weird faces at each other-

-- Random --

Farrah: No!

-- Random --

Tina/Zach/Will/Isis/Nicole/Jamie: Hello!

-- Before Dark Magician's and Bush's fight --

Victoria: If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already.

Zach: -Leans agianst the wall and it falls-

Everyone: -Laughs-

Zach: Say that last line again!

-- Random --

Yami: -Reading from Victoria's book- It says... "The most famous moment in my history..." -Sighs- ...I can't read my own writing. Is! Thank you very much!

-- With Farrah and Bush in the depths of Hell --

Farrah: All there is to do is to wait for those two brats to... what's the **bloody** thing called? Birthday what? ...Cake!

-- With Will, Zach, and Bastion at the hospital --

Will: -Stops and looks at the spot where Bastion's supposed to be- ...There's no one there!

Amanda: Where is he?!

Victoria: In his and Jaden's room.

Amanda: Doing what?!

Victoria: You **don't** wanna know!

-- Back at the random part where Yami was reading from Victoria's book (we have bloopers from parts that weren't even in the story) --

Victoria: Should **I** say it, or Yami say it?

Yami: It's my line.

Victoria: Sorry.

Yami: -Pretends to stab her-

-- One part with Taniya and Jaden --

Jaden: Are you certain? -Opens his mouth to say something else when something creeks in the background- Sorry.

-- Dark Magician and Bush's fight --

Tina: We have to do something!

Isis: Why fight when you can negociate? All one needs... -Realizes her hair is caught on one of the bars-

Tina: -Laughs-

Isis: Help.

-- Random --

Bastion: There's a female presents here. All the men have felt her- no, I'm sorry!

-- When Tina, Will, and Zach ask for help --

Isis: I shall help you find a spell caster, if you'd do strange things to my dog! His name is... Tim! Sorry!

-- When Jaden meets Yugi for the first time --

Jaden: Blah! There I said it! I feel better now!

-- Random --

Victoria: -Goes up and moves Dark Magician's hair from his face-

Dark Magician: Thanks, dear!

-- Random --

Zane: -Being chased by fangirls-

-- Random --

Yugi: -Kisses Yami out of no where-

-- Back with Zane --

Zane: -**Still** being chased by fangirls-

-- In the bathroom at Tara's restuarant --

Bastion: -Looks at Jaden, then pounces on him-

-- At the divorce paper signing --

Syrus: You brought your kids to your paper signing?

Bastion (Farrah): Simpathy.

Syrus: Well, it working! I feel sorry for them already! -Takes a water piture and makes it start talking- For this, you will pay a terrible price!

-- After Jaden and Bastion got married again --

Jesse: Well, I guess we won't be needing this. -Folds up "Bastion" and Jaden's divorce papers- A goose!

Everyone: -Laughs-

-- Also after the brief marriage --

Jaden: -Singing- I'm married! I'm married! I'm married again! -Pauses, then starts laughing-

-- Random --

Amanda: -Talking about Alexis- Now let see! Weight, 105! Yeah, in her bra!

Zane: I object!

Amanda: You would!

Zane: Overactor!

Amanda: -Starts laughing-

Zane: -Laughs too, and points at Jaden- He put me up to it! I blame him!

Amanda: Yeah, sure he did! -Hugs Zane-

Jaden: Oh no! They're on to me! -Runs away-

GX - GX

Phew! These were longer than any of the other blooper ones, but I wanted to go out with a bang! I got these from the movies: Van Helsing, Pirates Of The Caribbean (1 and 2), and Liar Liar!

-Sniffle- -Sniffle- You know what this marks... _**THE END OF THIS TRILOGY! WAA!**_

But wait... can it be... that it doesn't **have** to be over! That's right! If you send in your scenes to Ryou's Friendly Lover, she can put up more chappys, and it doesn't have to end!

Yeesh... that sounded like a selling commercial! But **please** send those in! Anything will do for any of the stories in this trilogy! I'm flexable! I can work with anything! _**Just send them in!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	18. Deleted Scenes 1

GX - GX

It had been a few weeks after that memorable night at the palace, where Tina and Zach were made true royalty. Will had even asked Zach to marry him, and the young prince now wore the given ring at all times. It had also been quite a while since everyone had gotten together, so Bastion and Jaden had planned lunch at the palace. Everyone was looking forward to hearing what the others had been doing the past month or so.

"I see you three are coming along nicely." Stated Bastion. Everyone was in the backyard of the palace, and a long table had food and drinks on it. Bastion was standing with Yugi, Syrus, and Aster, who had gotten quite the stomachs

from pregnanacy.

"You think? I'm still kind of nervous." Replied Syrus, blushing. Yugi nodded in silent agreement, glancing down at his engorged waistline.

"Ah, don't worry about it you two. I've been through it before. It's not all that bad. They drug you so you don't feel a thing," Said Aster, reassuringly.

Bastion was about to build on Aster's statement when everyone heard yelling from the front yard. Within seconds, Tara came running around the side of the mansion, waving her arms and screaming her head off. She said she was going to be late because she had a doctor's appointment to go to, and now everyone got worried.

Did they find something bad? Was it cancer?? Was she going to die?!

"_**Oh my God! You guys!**_ " Screamed Tara. She stopped and doubled over, gasping for air with her face red from screaming and running.

"Tara, what's wrong? Did the doctor find something bad?!" Asked Jaden worriedly. By now, everyone was standing around the out of breath female, waiting for her answer.

When Tara had finally gotten enough air to speak, she cleared her sore throat and spoke. "No, nothing bad. It's actually great! I'm pregnant!!" Exclaimed Tara, smiling broadly.

Everyone facefaulted at her answer, and for some reason Chazz had gone red in the face. For a minute or so, they were all too shocked to speak.

"What do you mean, **pregnant**?!" Yelled Zane, the first to regain his composure.

"You know. I'm gonna have a baby. I mean, come on, your friggin' **boyfriend** is pregnant! I thought you knew what that was!" Explained Tara, brow raised. Again, everyone facefaulted, and Zane's eye was twitching.

"What he meant, Tara, was **how** did you get pregnant?" Reiterated Bastion, patiently.

"My **boyfriend**, duh! I thought I told you guys this at Tina and Zach's B-day party. It wasn't **that** long ago."

"Well, who was your boyfriend? You never did tell us." Asked Jaden, curious.

Tara blushed a little and glanced at Chazz, then returned her gaze to her shoes while twiddling her thumbs. "Well..he kinda wanted to keep it a secret." Mumbled Tara.

Alexis looked from Tara to Chazz and back again, then finally understood why he was so red. "Oh my God, it's Chazz!"

"_**What?!**_" Yelled everyone, except for Tara, Chazz, and Alexis. Dozens of eyes turned to the pair, searching for confirmation.

"How the Hell... fine! Yeah, yeah, I've been dating Tara! She's carrying **my** baby!" Yelled Chazz. He growled and put his arm around Tara's shoulders, a light blush still on his cheeks.

"Well, I'm stunned..." Stated Bastion. Most nodded in agreement, then realized the severity of the situation.

"There's going to be another mom!" Yelled Atticus, excitedly.

"Yeah, sorry, Alexis. I know your heart's probably breaking right now, but I just couldn't wait any longer. I found true love with Tara," Stated Chazz. He reached over and placed a kiss on her cheek, sending a fiery rush of crimson across her them.

A vein throbbed on Alexis' temple, and in less than three seconds Chazz was on the grass. A large red mark was on his left cheek, Alexis having slapped him out of anger. "Oh, shut it, Chazz! Go makeout or something!"

"Uh... Chazzy? You okay?"asked Tara, sweatdropping.

GX

It was late, about half an hour after closing time for Tara's Restaraunt. All of her employees had gone home, and she was left to finish up some needed cleaning in the kitchen. Tara never did like the cleaning part of cooking, but knew it had to be done. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't still complain about it.

"Stupid Lorenzo. I told him to watch that pot! Now **I'm** the one who has to clean up this mess." Grumbled Tara. She lifted her wash rag to glare at the hardened tomato sauce, before spraying it with soapy water and continuing to scrub.

Perhaps it was her yelling, or her intense concentration, that led her to not hear the kitchen door opening and closing. She was just reaching for the mop when a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who." Whispered the harsh voice.

However, before the person had even spoken, Tara was on the defensive and grabbed the mop. "Kya! I'll teach you not to break into my kitchen!" Yelled Tara. She broke away from the person's grasp and snapped the mop into his side, ready to rip him to pieces.

"Ow! Hey! What the Hell, Tara?!"yelled..Chazz, clutching his sore side. Oh boy.

"C-Chazzy?! Sorry! I thought you were a burglar!" Gasped Tara. She quickly dropped the mop and ran over to him, tackling him to the ground in one of her famous hugs.

"It's fine! Just... next time check before you swing, alright?" Grumbled Chazz. A light blush was on his cheeks, but it quickly went away as he wrapped his own arms around her.

"Alright. What are you doing here, anyway?" Asked Tara, forcing down her own blush.

"It's late. I wanted to make sure everything was okay. You know I get worried,"mumbled Chazz, the blush reappearing.

"Aw! You worried about me, how sweet!"squealed Tara. She planted a passionate kiss on his lips, and pouted when he didn't take it further. "Chazzy?"

"C-Could we get off the floor, first?"asked Chazz, blush increasing.

"Heehee, I kind of like it. My two greatest loves in one place, a kitchen and Chazzy." Replied Tara, seductively. She kissed him again, and was happy when he returned the kiss and deepened it.

"Fine, fine. But you'll be in trouble if they walk in on us in the morning." Replied Chazz when they broke away. He blinked in confusion when Tara laughed and sent him a mischievious grin. "What?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday. The restaraunt's closed, Chazzy." Whispered Tara, her grin widening.

"You are one sneaky lady. But Hell, that's why I love you!" Replied Chazz, now grinning as well.

GX

Ah, the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies would make anyone's mouth water. However, at the moment the five guys in the kitchen were smelling something a little different than they had expected.

"Remember, stir in the dry ingredients. Don't just dump them in there." Stated Tara's strict voice. She stood in the palace's large kitchen, a bowl in her arm as she stirred what looked like cookie dough. Across the room, Jaden, Aster, Syrus, Yugi, Victoria, Zach, and Tina were doing the same thing with various degrees of success. Many were starting to wonder how they'd gotten talked into this, and why they'd been chosen over their husbands in the first place. Jaden decided to voice his opinion.

"Hey, Tara? Why are we doing this again?" He asked. While he spoke, he tried to stir the dough in a way that it wouldn't go flying everywhere.

"Because, Jaden... you all are considered the "wives" in your relationship, no?" Began Tara. A few resentments could be heard, but a quick look from her quieted them. "You were the ones who had the babies, right?" She asked. And ouch! She had them there. Hearing no objections, she continued. "Well, a good wife knows how to at least bake some goodies for heror hishusband. I'm trying to teach you how to make cookies, one of the basics." Explained Tara, setting down the bowl.

"But we're not married yet!" Yelled Victoria and Tina.

"It's only a matter of time. You two won't stay unmarried forever, no matter how protective Bastion is. Now then, next we have to-" Began Tara. However, she was interrupted as said king walked into the kitchen.

"I thought I smelled cookies. Are you making some?" He asked, eagerly. Jaden sent him a pleading look, but before he could do anything about it, a wooden spoon smacked his hand. "Ouch! Tara, what was that for?!" He asked, nursing his hand.

"No tastetesting! Out of the kitchen before I dump the cookie dough on your head. We're having a learning experience here!" Reprimanded Tara.

Bastion simply sweatdropped and left, since knowing Tara she would stick to her word. And personally, he didn't feel like washing cookie dough out of his hair.

GX

(A/N: This one is not a deleted scene, but I found it funny so I decided to add it in to this!)

Zane appears out of nowhere and begins talking.

"Hey! Zane here! I'm here because I wanted to clear up some misconseptions! One thing that many of you Fluffyshipping fans out there seem to forget is... _**Syrus and I are **__**brothers**_ That means that we're **related**! So, it can be concluded that any kind of sexual relationship between us... would be **incest**!"

"Zane..." Syrus said with a sweatdrop.

"Another thing... all of you seem to come to the conclusion that both Syrus and I are attracted to men!" Zane said. "Hello! Does anyone remember Alexis?! And we all know that Aster is bisexual!"

"Hey!" Aster yelled, and jumped beside Zane. "For your information I'm **fully** gay! Thank you very much!" He said, and Zane pushed him to the ground.

"Plus, Syrus borrows **straight** porn from Jaden." Zane said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom."

-- In the restroom a couple seconds later --

"Hey! Think they fell for it?" Zane asked Syrus.

"Yeah! Good job! Though I wish you hadn't mentioned the porn thing. Everyone knows Jaden watches **gay** porn." Syrus pointed out.

"Sorry, but I still think I-" Zane was cut short when a moan escaped him. "Do that again." He said, and Syrus complied, causing Zane to moan again.

(A/N: Wasn't that funny?!)

GX

Victoria was in the backyard of the palace, laying on her back on the ground when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked, and saw Dark Magician standing there.

"Oh... hello!"

"Hi! What are you doing out here?" Dark Magician asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"Just hangin' around. What are you doing out here?"

"I came here to get you. It looks like it's about to rain."

"If it rains, let it rain. I like the rain. It makes me feel loose and free. Like a little kid again." Victoria said. "Because when I was little I used to love dancing and twirling in the rain." She said, and felt a raindrop drip on her face. "Looks like it's starting."

After a couple minutes, it had started to lightly rain, and Victoria was running around and laughing as she jumped in a few of the forming puddles.

"Aren't you gonna join me?" Victoria asked, still running around.

"No. I'm not very used to the rain."

"That's right. You grew up in Egypt. Not much rain happens there, does it?"

"Well... no."

"Well, you should try to get used to it now!" Victoria said as she grabbed Dark Magician's hands and had him follow her threw the rain.

GX - GX

How did you like the first set of deleted scenes? Want more!


	19. Deleted Scenes 2

GX - GX

A few months after Tara had found out that she was pregnant, and once more Tina and Zach's birthday. This time Jaden and Bastion decided to have it at the palace, but still had to get the cake from Tara.

When they entered the kitchen, she was busy at work adding the last few touches of icing. It was obvious she'd been hard at work, since cake batter and icing covered her body in random splotches. "Hey guys, I just finished. Let me clean up and then we can get going." Stated Tara. She left the kitchen for the bathroom, leaving Jaden and Bastion alone."This year's gone by so fast. It seems like just yesterday you were flirting with me in that bathroom." Stated Jaden, grinning.

Bastion blushed, remembering how much he'd wanted to pin Jaden to the floor right there and have his way with him. "I have much more control now. Really! I wouldn't, Jaden! What are you doing?!" Gasped Bastion.

Jaden had scooped some of the cake's icing onto his finger, licking the blob tentatively. "This tastes great! Here, try some!" Exclaimed Jaden. He held out his finger, which still held some of the icing.

"Well... alright." Replied Bastion. He took Jaden's finger into his mouth, and had to admit the icing was sweet.

Damn, this was turning Jaden on, especially when Bastion started using his tongue too. "Oh boy! Bastion, not here!" Gasped Jaden, blushing.

"Hey now, **you** started it." Stated Bastion. Within seconds he had Jaden pinned to the wall, and the two had begun making out, rather heavily.

"Hey! Guys!" Yelled Tara. She stood beside the cake, glaring at them and tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest.

"T-Tara! Back so soon?" Asked Bastion. He pulled away from Jaden, and the two stood beside each other, blushing like mad.

"I don't mind if you tastetest my icing, and I'm flattered that it entices you two. **But**, just because Chazz and I did it in here, that doesn't mean you two can!" Explained Tara. Then, realizing what she'd said, she slapped a hand over her mouth as her face turned crimson.

"You... and Chazz... in here?" Stuttered Bastion, shocked. Then, he and Jaden burst out laughing, Tara soon joining them.

GX

Will was down in the basement, doing everyone's laundry since it was that time of week again, Sunday. He was putting clothes in the washing machine when he came across some of Yami's clothes.

_'This could be fun.'_ Will thought, and took his shirt off to replace it with Yami's. Then, did the samething with his pants. Then, he took a blanket, and put it on as a cape.

Then, he took a heroic stance, and said started talking as if he were Yami.

"I am Pharaoh Atem! One of the most powerful pharaohs in all of Egypt's history!" Will said, and started running around, waving the cape behind him. But when he got to the door, he saw Yami standing there, not looking very amused. He stopped and smiled sheepishly. "Laundry bordom."

GX

Everyone was down in the secret room below the president's office, fighting the guards who had kidnapped Sartorious. Tara was busy slapping one guy repeatedly, who was by now nearing unconciousness. She was also yelling insults at him, taking a pause inbetween each to smack him.

"_**BASTARD... ASSHOLE... JACK!**_" She yelled.

"Uh... Tara?" Called Syrus. If it had been anyone else, she probably would have backhanded them for interrupting her.

"What?!" She was still yelling, though.

"Er, we have to go back up the stairs." Stated Syrus, sweatdropping.

"What? Grr... fine! You got off lucky **this** time, pal!" Growled Tara. She then threw her victim against the wall before running upstairs with the others.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Whispered Syrus to Zane with a sweatdrop.

"Noted." Zane replied with an equal sweatdrop, but then smiled. "But how could **you** ever get on **anyone's** bad side?"

GX

Yami sighed. "Listen to me. I was an Egyptian Pharaoh that got trapped in a puzzle, and when Yugi fixed it, I became Japanese. Egyptian into Japanese. That's it!"

"Oh!" Jaden said. "So, before that you were probably like a Roman, huh?"

_'I give up!'_ Yami thought.

"What about a Greek?" Bastion suggested.

"No! He's a caveman! Look at his big hair and wooden bat! Watch out for the caveman!" Jaden said as he walked behind him and streched Yami's hair to make it look begger than usual.

"No way!" Bastion said with a laugh.

GX

Everyone was enjoying the twins' birthday party, having fun and chatting casually. However, there was a mixture of background noise from outside, of shouts from reporters and camera flashes. It had been like this for the first hour of the party, Tara having to go as far as shuttering the windows.

"Grr... _**that's it!**_" Yelled Tara. She slammed her soda can down onto a table, causing everyone to jump. Tara made her way to the door and opened it, letting in all of the noise from outside. Seeing the reporters and cameramen trying to yell questions through the opening, she growled and stepped outside.

For a moment, everyone inside the restaraunt waited silently to hear what Tara would say. Knowing her, it wouldn't be pleasant. And so it started, though they could only hear a few choice words from behind the nowclosed door.

"_**IF YOU DON'T... I'M GONNA SHOVE... YOUR ASSES AND... WITH A MEAT... MAKE YOUR ANCESTORS... AGONY!**_ _**NOW GO AWAY!**_"

There was silence for a moment, then the sound of multiple tires screeching as the news vans left. Tara walked back inside, letting out a shallow breath before putting on a happy face. "So then, now that they're FINALLY gone..who's up for cake?"asked Tara cheerfully. Without waiting for an answer, she left the main room for the kitchen.

"...Bastion?" Whispered Jaden, eyes wide.

"Yes, Jaden?" Replied Bastion, hands shaking, slightly.

"Sometimes... Tara scares me." Stated Jaden, shivering. The others all nodded in agreement, but tried to act calm when Tara came out with the cake.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Tara!" Complimented Alexis, nervously. However, she jumped about five feet back when Tara turned on her with a very large knife.

"Gee, thanks, Alexis. Uh... are you okay?" Asked Tara, frowning. Everyone sweatdropped and Alexis excused herself to go to the bathroom. Tara simply shrugged it off and set down the knife, lighting the candles for Tina and Zach to blow out.

GX

"He's... handsome..." Aster said as he laid on his and Satorious' bed in there room. "He looks... a lot... like you."

"From the way you're breathing, I say that you're really tired?"

"Yeah... of course. I just brought... another kid... into this world. Why... wouldn't I be?" Aster said through more deep breaths. "I never wanna have... another kid again. Two is... enough... for me."

"Well, maybe next time, **I** should have the kid." Satorious joked, and Aster laughed.

"Yeah... that's it. **You** have the kid!"

"I love you, Aster."

"I love... you too... Satorious." Aster said. "Now... let me sleep."

"Sure thing! I'll watch over little Nickolas." (A/N: Nickolas is the name of my soon-to-be-born nephew!)

"Nickolas?"

"I've always liked the name? Do you?"

"Yes... I like it... a **lot**."

"Alright then! His name will be Nickolas, and I'll leave with him for a while to let my angel sleep." Satorious said, and leaned down to kiss Aster on the forehead. "Have a nice nap, my love." He said, and with that, he was out the door, holding his newborn son in his arms.

Aster smiled, and was soon fast asleep, dreaming about a bright future with him, his husband, daughter, and newborn son.

GX

Tina and Zach were in their room, doing different things, when there was a knock on their door.

"Who is it?" Tina asked.

"It's me." Bastion said through the door. "And Jaden."

"Come in!" Tina called, and they entered the room, closing the door behind them. "What's up?" She asked as Jaden sat on her bed, and Bastion sat on Zach's.

"Well, since you both are now officially 13, we thought that now would be a good time to give you guys "the talk"." Jaden answered, using his fingers to quote the words "the talk".

"The talk?" Zach asked, sounding rather curious. "What's... the talk?"

"It's about stuff such as... well..." Bastion said.

"Like sex!"

"Jaden!"

"What?! That's what this was all about, right?"

"Well, yes, but I think there's such a thing as being **too** forward."

"Should we tell 'em?" Zach asked.

"Tell us what?" Jaden asked.

"That you don't have to talk to us about this kind of thing." Tina said.

"Why not?"

"Because we already know... **almost** everything about it."

"How?"

"You ask too many questions." Tina said. "We can hear you two. We can hear you guys even better when the sex turns "kinky" as we've heard you say a few times."

By now both Jaden and Bastion were flushed red.

"Y... you hear that?"

"Yeah! Your room is right next door to ours! And even if it wasn't, I bet people could hear you half way across the palace."

"Yeah!" Zach agreed. "Though we hear more of Daddy Jaden though." He added, and Jaden's blush deepened.

_'It's not __**my**__ fault it feels so damn good!'_ He thought.

GX - GX

Ouch! I felt bad for Jaden and Bastion in that last scene! Being outwitted by their 13 year old teenagers... sad!

_**REVIEW!**_


	20. Deleted Scenes 3

GX - GX

Everyone was in the kitchen having breakfast, with Aster and Zane the ones serving all the food. Of course, they got into a fight about what was being served.

"Who wants tofu waffles?" Aster asked.

"Man, **nobody** wants tofu waffles!" Zane said.

"**I** do! Now pass me the soy milk!" Aster said as he and Zane started slapping each other.

"I'm telling you, I ain't goin' nowhere **near** the soy milk!"

"Man, pass me the soy milk!"

"Is there any meat in the tofu?"

"No, there's no meat in the tofu! It's tofu!"

"Then why are you askin'?"

GX

Jaden and Bastion were dancing in the ballroom with hundreds of people watching them, but it felt like they were the only ones there to them. As they danced passed their friends, Syrus started talking.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, Zane?"

"Of course, Sy, of course."

"...What do you think they're gonna do tonight?" Syrus asked, and Amanda giggled. Zane just laughed as he nuzzled his nose into Syrus' neck.

GX

Isis was at the zoo with her little brother, Nickolas. They were also with their aunt, uncle, baby cousin, and parents. It had been a few years since Nickolas was born, so he was now 5 and Isis was now 15. They came across the deer exhibit, and one of the baby ones scared Nickolas.

"Isis!" He said as he hid behind her, and she giggled.

"That's only a little, baby deer, Nick."

"But it had such big eyes."

"You did too when you were little, and still do." Aster said. "You probably scared it, as much as it scared you."

"Come here." Isis said as she picked up her little brother and placed him on her shoulders. She saw Melody bring her son over to the deer, and her baby seemed very curious. He crawled up to the bars, and the deer licked him, he got scared and started to cry, but the deer gently nuzzled him, and he hugged it.

"Buh-bye, deery." Melody and Marik's son said as he crawled back over to his mother.

"See. There's nothing to be afraid of." Satorious said.

"Daddy Satorious is right. He's not gonna hurt you." Isis said as she put her brother back down, and Nick went over to the deer, and slowly reached his hand out which the deer nuzzled in no time. He giggled and walked away with everyone else.

"Sister! Piggyback!" Nickolas said, and Isis giggled.

"Alright, bro, alright." Isis said as she let him get on her back. "I just hope you don't get **too** used to this. You're not gonna be small forever. You've **already** started growing up."

GX

The night after Victoria and Dark Magician's little bit of "fun", they were back in her room, and she was still tending to his wounds.

"You're still pretty hurt... are you sure what we did last night was okay?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. I'm positive." Dark Magician said with a comforting smile. "Besides... even if I **was** hurt from last night, you'd have to remove my pants to get to the area." He said, and Victoria blushed.

"Are you even allowed to talk like that? I mean, you **are** a priest after all, aren't you?" Victoria asked, and he laughed.

"Yes, I **was**, but even if I **still** was, we didn't have to follow the same rules that the priests today do."

"There must have been **some** rules about that sort of thing."

"No. None."

"Wow! So, you could... do it... whenever you wanted and no one would mind?"

"Exactly."

"Well... if the press now-a-days got ahold about the story of you and me... you know..." Victoria said, gaining a blush. "I might lose some respect of some of my people. They may label me a whore."

"A whore?"

"You know... someone who has sex all the time."

"People would label you a "whore"... just because you made love with the man you love? That's rediculous!"

"Tell them that."

"Well, if I were them, I would never label you a whore. Have you ever had sex before?"

"No."

"And last night, did you really mean it when you were proving your love?"

"Every second."

"Now how is that concidered "whore" material?"

"I don't know, but I still bet the public would absolutely **love** to get their hands on that story." Victoria said. "But enough about that." She said, and started tending his wounds again. "May I?" She asked as she placed her hands on his hood.

"Go ahead." He replied, and Victoria took the hood off and placed it beside the bed so she could continue running the cool cloth across his forehead. Then, she gently ran her fingers through his long, silk, violet hair as he put his hand up to do the same with her hair. "You're hair is so soft." He whispered, and she blushed.

"So is yours."

"You're too sweet." He said, then sat up slowly so he could gently press a kiss to her forehead.

She blushed feriously, and smiled. "So are you." She said, and he grabbed her hand.

"Your hands are cold." He said, then brought her hands up to his mouth so he could kiss each one of her hands, gently.

Victoria blushed and shivered softly as she felt his warm lips run smoothly across her hands.

_'Mother of Ra! How __**does**__ he do that?'_ Victoria thought. _'One touch of those sweet lips and I can't stop thinking about-'_

"Victoria?"

"Ah! Yes?"

"Did I scare you?"

"No."

"Then, maybe I need to try a little harder." He whispered.

(A/N: Obviously... Victoria (Phantom Of FanFiction) wrote this one!)

GX

One day, about a month after the ball, Bastion had taken Will to the place where all the entrance exams for Duel Academy were held, in Domino City. (A/N: Why he's taking him **there**, you'll find out!)

"Why are we here?" Will asked.

"Just follow me." Bastion said as he took Will's hand, and brought him inside, into the room where all the dueling arenas were.

When they got to the door, Bastion opened it, and let Will walk in first before going in himself. Will went to the railing, and looked around at the huge room. He looked up to see the bowl shaped window with the light coming in, making the room look really quite pretty.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Will said, his eyes gaining a little sparkle.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Bastion said with a smile, and breathed in the scent of the room, bringing back old memories. "You know, this is... this is where I first met Jaden."

"...Really?"

"Yes." Bastion said with a chuckle. "I was just about **your** age."

Will smiled. "W-what were you like?"

"Me? Well... let me think..." He thought, and chuckled again. "You know **I** was a lot like **you**." Bastion said, and Will smiled more brightly then ever before.

_'It's like... he's my father. I have a father. A __**real**__ one!'_ Will thought, happily.

(A/N: Wasn't that just **so** touching and sweet?)

GX - GX

You like? I can put up even **more** if you guys could **please** help me out and give me some scenes, or at least ideas that I could write about? I don't wanna resort to begging, but... _**PLEASE!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
